Superboy's Greatest Adventure
by Tre3
Summary: After having a mission go terribly wrong, Superboy decides to seek redemption, but this goes horribly wrong when he is deceived and sent to another world. Now, Conner must journey through the land of Pokemon in an effort to get back home. Takes place during the Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire era.
1. The Heat

**Hey guys, I'm writing a new story. I've been searching for something like this, but no avail. So, I'm making it myself. I hope you enjoy, and stay tuned.**

* * *

 **Gotham City**

 **October 14, 2016. 22:09 EDT**

"Hey! Some back-up would be nice!" Superboy yelled into his communicator.

"We're on the way! Just don't let Mammoth destroy the building, there are still many civilians inside." Nightwing responded, barely dodging gunfire in the background.

The large apartment building was barely standing, as many of the walls and support beams were already badly damaged.

Superboy charged at Mammoth once more, before being easily grabbed, and flung through two layers of walls, weakening the failing building. People above could be heard as their home violently shook from the battle happening on the first floor.

"M'gann! Where are you!" Superboy shouted in his communicator, as Mammoth began to walk torwards him, a deathly smile smitten all over his face.

"I'm stuck right now, Connor. STAR labs is being attacked as well." Miss Martian replied.

Connor slowly rose to his feet, staggering, as his clothes were badly ripped, and visibly exhausted.

Mammoth chuckled a bit, before punching Superboy through another set of walls, sending him flying outside, and colliding into a parked car on the street.

Connor fell onto the concrete, rolling out of the torn metal and shattered glass that was once someone's car.

He could see Mammoth about to climb out the hole, before a huge rumbling shook the street, followed by the entire building crashing down on the monsterly villain.

Screams could be heard, as large amounts of rubble and dust rolled all over the area, clouding up everything Connor could see, as he laid there, helpless.

"Superboy!"

"Superboy, where are you!" distant screams yelled.

Connor coughed, as the fog began to clear, the white dust began settling all over the ground, as his teammates rushed to him.

No words were said, as Nightwing and M'gann helped him up and headed for a hidden Zeta-tube behind an old building a few city blocks down.

"Nightwing to Justice League. We have... civilian casualties." Dick said. M'gann continued to help Connor walk, who was nearly on the verge of fainting.

 **The Watchtower**

 **October 15, 2016. 05:34 EST**

Connor slowly opened his eyes as bright solar light shined brightly above him. He noticed the white solar-suit on his body as he sat up. He rubbed his head as he looked around the small room, noticing a fresh new outfit, just like his previous mission-attire. Connor stretched his arms, before turning off the solar lamp and getting up and grabbing the new clothes.

After getting dressed, Connor walked out into the hallway, hearing a news report coming from the meeting room.

Connor spotted the source, as a large projector screen showed the news report of an entire apartment building collapsing, with 67 people dead, and 41 people critically injured. Connor also spotted emergency personnel pulling people from the rubble.

"Connor? Are you Ok." M'gann asked, looking back from the projector. Several other heroes were there as well, all eyeing down Superboy.

"Guys, I can explain..."

"I think we've seen enough." Batman said, turning off the broadcast with a small remote.

"I tried to get Mammoth away from the building, but he really wanted to destroy it!" Connor responded.

"So, you helped him destroy it?" Wonder Woman interjected.

"No, I..."

"Connor, I'm sorry but you are suspended. I'm still debating for how long, but it's safe to say, until after this blows over." Batman said.

Connor looked down, taking in the guilt. He nodded to Batman, before leaving back to his room. M'gann had wanted to console him, but Nightwing held her back.

Connor walked over to his room, grabbing his leather jacket to cover up his Kryptonian shielded S.

 **New Orleans**

 **October 15, 2016. 06:02 CST**

After taking a Zeta-tube down to earth, Connor decided to stroll down the old French Quarter, where Superman and Martian Manhunter had stopped the Terror Twins.

It felt good to get away, exploring a new area early in the morning, as the sun began to rise in the distance.

"Psst! Hey!"

Connor looked around, until spotting an old lady in the shadow of an old buiding.

She seemed un-intimidating, frail, and very well aged, as the deep wrinkles on her face nearly covered her eyes. Connor came closer, as the woman lifted her frail hand and pointed to him.

"I know who you are...Superboy."

Connor seemed shocked, stepping slightly away in suspicion.

"I'm not going to harm you. But I know what you did in that building last night. You seek peace for your guilty mind. Lucky for you, _we_ have an answer for you." She said, turning around, slowly walking.

Connor at first wasn't sure if to follow, but he went ahead anyways.

"So who are the "We" you were talking about." Connor asked.

"Dear child, you will learn of my friends on the _Other side._.." She trailed off, coming to a stop at a small shack in the shadow of a much taller building.

Connor followed her in, noticing a mechanical platform in the center of a red star painted onto the ground, with lit candles on each edge.

"So how is this supposed to work?" Connor asked.

"Simple child, stand on the platform, and let us do the rest." She said with a smirk, as her false teeth nearly slipped from her mouth.

Connor cautiously moved to the platform, standing on it's summit.

"Ok, now what?" He asked.

The old lady grinned even more. "Now, you disappear!"

"Huh?"

But before Connor could move, a wall of pure energy eveloped the platform, trapping Connor within the tube.

He began to flail and thrash, trying to free himself, with no avail.

"Relax child, for if you mess up the machine, it could teleport you anywhere." She said, pressing a button on a small remote.

But Connor continued fighting, a stomp causing the platform below to shoot spark from the wiring. Soon the tube of energy began getting brighter and brighter, as everything Connor could see began to fade into whiteness.

"Hello? Anyone from the light? I just took out Superboy. I repeat, Superboy no longer is a threat."

…...

 **Littleroot Town**

 **June 2, 2016. 13:23**

"Tor-torchic." Professor Birch's Torchic cooed, as it stood on the table.

"I'm sorry nobody picked you this time, Torchic. I guess Brendan and May just wanted Mudkip and Treeko." Professor Birch said, rubbing the small chick's head.

"Tor-chic" It cooed sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll find you a good trainer, little guy." Professor Birch said, trying to cheer it up.

Professor Birch sat down at his PC, and began to type, as his assistant monitored the machines.

"Chic." Torchic chirped, before jumping off the table. It went straight for it's red feeding bowl, but only crumbs remained at the bottom, as Torchic searched for Pokemon food.

"Torchic-tor!" Torchic angrily chirped, but failed to get the attention of the Professor or his assistant.

Torchic then made it's way to the door, easily pushing it with it's head and strong little legs.

Torchic looked around, not spotting a human outside, as the summer heat of Hoenn was unbearable, but Torchic loved it. It pecked around at the short grass, as wild Pokemon in the forest surrounding the town seemed very active today.

As Torchic began pecking around, a bright flash of light came from nowhere, only a few yards away.

Torchic eagerly stared, undoubtedly more curious than the average Pokemon, as it never faced danger before.

The light lasted for about 30 seconds, before fading away, revealing a teenage-looking boy, laying on the ground.

Torchic walked up to his face, studying the boy.

"Tor? Torchic?"

Connor slowly opened his eyes, seeing a small orange and yellow baby chicken.

"Huh?" Connor said, sitting up. He looked around, noticing he was in an unfamiliar place. It was extremely hot, prompting Connor to remove his leather jacket. It didn't even matter if anyone here would recognize him as Superboy, as he was pretty much kiddnapped. He rose to his feet, as the tiny Chick Pokemon looked up at him.

"Torchic? Tor?" It chirped.

"Huh? You wanna help me out, little guy?"

"Torchic!" Torchic chirped happily.

Connor carefully scooped up the little bird, letting it perch on his right shoulder.

"So... where do we go?" Connor playfully asked.

"Torchic!" Torchic chirped loudly, using it's small wing to point at a sign saying "Route 101."

As Connor headed there, he heard someone screaming for help.

Connor did not hesitate to break into a run, as Torchic held on. They made it to a small clearing, where the professor was being chased by an ferret-like animal, with brown and gray zigzags all over it's body.

"Hey! You over there! Help me!" He screamed to Connor.

Connor gently put the chick on the ground, before heading over to catch the strange animal.

But before Connor could reach it, Torchic bolted past Connor, jumping high into the air. Torchic then began shooting small pellets of fire from it's mouth, hitting the zigzag animal, and surprising Connor.

The zigzag animal fled into a tall patch of grass, as Torchic still stood in front of Connor, seemingly ready to battle.

"Whew... I was out here looking for Torchic when I was jumped! You saved me. Thanks a lot! I haven't seen you around here before... but this is no place to chat. Please, Come down to my Pokemon Lab later, Okay?" The professor said, before heading off quickly.

"I guess we go to his lab. Cmon, little guy!" Connor said, following the Professor, as Torchic had no problem keeping up with Connor.

They followed the Professor to a large building, with a sign saying Pokemon Lab, followed by an image of the professor and his name (Birch) underneath.

As Connor and Torchic entered the building, they noticed the Professor waiting for them.

"So, what's your name, kid?" The professor asked.

Connor had already concluded that the professor had no idea he was, even with the red Kryptonian shield on his shirt.

"My name's Connor."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Connor. Now, I assume you do not have any Pokemon as for now, but the way you and Torchic battled that Zigzagoon, I think you will make a wonderful trainer."

"Wait, hold on, first: what is a Pokemon, second, where am I, and third: Trainer?" Connor asked.

Professor Birch chuckled a bit. "This world is widely inhabited by creatures known as Pokemon. We humans live alongside Pokemon, at times as friendly playmates, and at times as cooperative workmates. And sometimes, we band together and battle others like us. But despite our closeness, we don't know everything about Pokemon. In fact, there are many, many secrets surrounding Pokemon. To unravel Pokemon mysteries, I've been undertaking research. That's what I do."

"Uh Ok... so where exactly am I?" Connor asked, trying to push away shock.

"This is Littleroot town, in Hoenn." The professor replied.

"So... is there a way I can get to the United States?... hopefully soon?" Connor asked.

"United States? I don"t think I've ever heard of it." The Professor responded, scratching his head.

"Am I even on Earth?!" Connor asked.

"What's Earth?" The Professor asked.

Connor facepalmed, knowing he was definitely screwed now.

"So, I'm either on a different planet, or different dimension... Or both." Connor muttered.

"I think the scientists at Mossdeep Space Center can help you better than I can." The professor said.

"Great. So how do I get there?" Connor asked.

The professor went to his desk and grabbed a map. He laid it out on the table where Torchic once stood.

"So, we are here." He said, pointing at Littleroot on the map. "And Mossdeep City is way over here." He said, pointing at a large island far off onto the upper right of the map.

Connor groaned, knowing that even if he super jumped, he wouldn't make it.

"Well... can I get a ride there?" Connor asked.

"I'm afraid not. You will have to follow the routes there, and probably catch a Pokemon that learns surf to get you there." The professor said.

"Ugh, alright... I guess I better get going if I'm ever gonna get back home." Connor responded.

"Wait! Here, take the map. You're gonna need it. Oh, and as a thanks for rescuing me, I'd like you to have Torchic."

"What? Really?" Connor asked, confused.

Torchic became overwhelmed with joy, as it leaped into Connor's hands.

"Torchic! Tor!"

"Yes, you're gonna need a Pokemon to travel with you." Professor said, tossing a small red and white ball to Connor. "While you're at it, why not give it a nickname?"

Connor stared at Torchic, thinking of names. Chick sounded a bit odd, and fire chicken sounded even worse. He didn't like flame, so Connor concluded with, "Pyro."

"So, what's this ball thing for?" Connor asked.

"That's used for catching and storing Pokemon. There are many different Pokeballs, but they all have the same purpose. Try it out. Point it at Torchic and wait."

"Ok." Connor said, following his instructions. He held out the ball at Torchic, which immediately transformed into red energy, that became sucked into the ball.

Connor was shocked, inspecting the Pokeball.

"Now, press the button on the middle for it to open, or just throw it in the air."

Connor threw the ball in the air, casing it to open, and the red energy to release, materializing back into Torchic on the floor.

"That's pretty cool." Connor said, picking up Pyro.

"Hey, another thing, Connor? Since you will be journeying around the Hoenn region, I urge you to challenge the gym leaders. You may need certain Gym badges to get certain places, or do certain things. Here's a case for your badges."

"Ok..." Connor responded, taking the case.

"Normally, I would give out a blank Pokedex to all the new trainers, but since you aren't technically a trainer, here's a complete version for this region only. The Pokedex will help you identify different Pokemon, and keep track of the moves of your party Pokemon."

Connor was feeling a bit overwhelmed by the amount of stuff. He was having difficulty putting everything in his pockets.

"Sorry about that... You might wanna stop at a Pokemart and get a travel bag. Here's enough cash to get one. There is a Pokemart in Oldale Town, not too far from here." The professor suggested, giving Connor 1000 Pokedollars.

"Ok, thanks, Professor. I guess we better start getting on our way." Connor replied.

"Ok Connor, I wish you the best of luck on your adventure, and your trip home!"

And so, after Connor managed to put everything in his pockets, (and ditch his jacket, much to his dismay) Connor and Pyro set off for route 101, heading for Oldale Town.

* * *

 **And that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed this, and stick around for the next chapters!**

 **(I feel like I have more to say, but idk right now...)**


	2. Zigza-gone!

**Hey guys! sorry for the long wait. I really wanted to update this much sooner but, a lot of bad things have happened. I was in the process of moving, and for some reason I forgot to save the document, so I had to start over from about halfway. Other than that, I'm glad to be back, and hopefully this won't happen again. So, enjoy this Chapter!**

* * *

 **Route 101**

 **June 2, 2016. 14:54**

"Tor? Chic?" Pyro chirped, looking up at Conner.

He wiped the sweat off his face as they continued through the route, spotting a small town just over the hill.

"Just a little further, little guy." Conner said.

They also noticed a large pink caterpillar with spikes, climbing a branch.

They kept walking until reaching a large patch of tall grass. As they continued through, Conner heard lots of rustling ahead, prompting Pyro to stand in front of Conner, taking a battle stance, as the rustling got closer.

Suddenly a wild Zigzagoon jumped out, growling and taking a battle stance.

"Torchic tor!"

"Zig-goon!" It growled back, as more rustling started in the grass behind Zigzagoon.

"Wait, is that the same thing from earlier?" Conner asked, watching zigzag Pokemon.

He quickly took out his Pokedex, scanning Pyro and Zigzagoon. He noticed Pyro had Scratch, growl, and Ember. It also has a level, being Level 6.

Suddenly a bunch more Zigzagoon jumped out of the grass, all beginning to growl at Conner and Pyro.

"This... isn't good." Conner said, putting his Pokedex away.

One Zigzagoon charged forward, tackling Pyro.

"Torchic!" Pyro screamed, being tackled by the Zigzagoon.

"Hey! Stop that! Pyro use your Ember attack!"

Pyro lept into the air, shooting small fireballs from it's mouth, knocking the Zigzagoon back into the grass. But this angered the rest, as they all began charging at Pyro.

"Torchic! Tor!" Torchic yelled to Conner.

Conner moved in front of Torchic, as the horde of Zigzagoon collided into Conner, knocking him back with their sheer force.

They then began to claw at Conner, damaging his clothing, but not his skin, thanks to his partial Kryptonian genetics.

Torchic quickly began firing a stronger Ember attack at the Zigzagoon on Conner, knocking off a few, just enough for Conner to get back on his feet.

He quickly began to swat them off, throwing them back into the grass, as Torchic continued firing off it's Ember attack.

Suddenly, another Zigzagoon tackled Pyro from behind, knocking it into the air.

"Torchic!" It screamed in pain, as it crashed hard into the ground.

"Pyro! No!" Conner screamed, trying to make his way to his friend, swatting off attacking Zigzagoon.

"Torchic tor." Pyro chirped, struggling to get back to it's feet.

More Zigzagoon began tackling at Conner's legs, slowing him down as he continued to get to Pyro.

Pyro saw Conner in trouble, and began to gather energy for a large ember attack.

Pyro was then once again tackled, this time, doing critical damage to Pyro and sending it flying in the air again.

"TOR-CHIC!" Pyro yelled, becoming engulfed in a blaze and blasting a strong ember attack on all the Zigzagoon, and Conner, making some faint, and the rest to flee. The attack even burned some of Conner's clothes, as he was knocked off his feet.

Pyro crashed into the ground one final time, passing out.

"Pyro! No!" Conner yelled, getting up and rushing to the unconscious Torchic.

The remaining few Zigzagoon fled away, leaving Conner, as he cradled his knocked out teammate.

"Don't worry little guy, I'll find you some help." Conner said, still cradling the Chick Pokemon in his arms. He noticed how warm it felt, like a hot water bottle.

Conner looked around, trying to find where he was. He quickly ran to the top of a hill, seeing the small town of Oldale not too far from them.

Conner quickly rushed down the hill, and made his way into the town.

 **Oldale Town**

 **June 2, 2016. 15:34**

Just as soon as Conner stepped foot on the main street, a store clerk met him.

"Hey! I bet you are new around here, so how about I give you a tour of the town, eh?"

"No thanks, I really need help for my little friend here." Conner responded.

"Oh, I see. Very well, follow me! The Pokecenter can help, and the best part, it's free!"

Conner followed the salesclerk for about two blocks down, coming to a large building with a red roof, and a Pokeball symbol.

"This is the Pokecenter. They all will look like this from the outside. Go on in, Nurse Joy will take care of your Pokemon, I'll wait out here."

"Um... Ok." Conner said, before entering the mechanical sliding doors.

As Conner stepped inside, he noticed the colorful design of the inside, sporting a white tiled floor with a pokeball symbol in the middle, orange walls, a blue L shaped sofa, a table with a few stools, a fully loaded bookshelf and a map, and finally a desk, where a pink-haired nurse stood.

"So, I guess you are Nurse Joy?" Conner asked.

"Yes." she said with a smile.

"Can you help my buddy?" Conner said, holding out the exhausted Torchic.

She gasped, before running from behind the desk. She unfolded a stretcher from a small closet, and met Connor on the floor.

Conner gently rested the small Pokemon on the bed, as Nurse Joy prepared to roll him off. She had also noticed Connor's clothes seemed to be torn up a bit.

"I'll do my best for your Torchic. In the meantime, I think you might need some healing too." She said, before exiting with Pyro. She took it to the back, leaving Conner alone in the Lobby.

Conner sat on the blue sofa, sitting back as he began to close his eyes.

He almost lost his only friend in this new world, by a swarm of Zigzagoon.

 _"I can't fail someone else again."_ Conner thought.

After about 20 minutes, Conner felt someone nudging his shoulder.

"Sir? Your Torchic is ready to see you." Nurse Joy said, with a slight expression of worry on her face.

Conner quickly got to his feet. "Is it Okay?"

"Well, Your Torchic is all recovered and fine. I'm worried more about your health." She responded, inspecting Conner's clothing.

"I'm fine. I just need new clothes. Oh and a bookbag for all my stuff." He said, taking a few items out his pocket. Conner noticed the map had been slightly damaged, and there was a deep claw slash on the face of his Pokedex.

"Ok, We can take care of all of that while you sit with your Torchic. Just change into this t-shirt and shorts for now, and I'll be back with your clothes from the tailor."

Conner nodded, taking the spare clothes. He went to the small bathroom on the left and changed clothing. He kept on his boots, which were the only part of his clothing that wasn't badly damaged. He emptied the pockets of his pants, taking out all the things the professor gave him. He also found a small crinkled picture of the original team (minus Kid Flash) of back when they hung out on the beach. Conner saw himself beside M'gann.

He exited the bathroom with his items in one arm, and his clothing in the other. Nurse Joy took the clothing before leading Connor to the back of the Pokecenter. The walk was very brief, as Nurse Joy stopped at a room on the right.

"Your Torchic is in here. I'll be back with your clothes in about 20 minutes." She said, walking away.

Conner nodded, before gently pushing open the door.

He noticed Pyro was standing on the bed, pecking at some food on a dish.

"Pyro?"

The Torchic stopped it's pecking to look up at it's friend. "Torchic! Tor!" Pyro squealed, leaping from it's bed to embrace it's owner.

Conner swiftly caught Pyro, gently hugging the warm Pokemon.

"I'm glad you're Ok, little buddy." Conner said.

"Tor-chic!"

Conner held out the Chick Pokemon. "Don't worry, from now on, I'll try my hardest to protect you. You're my only friend here."

"Torchic tor!"

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door, followed by Nurse Joy entering.

"Well you two look certainly better. Thanks to a few Pokemon with string shot, and a little dye, we fully restored your clothing." Nurse Joy said, handing him his clothing.

"Thanks... for everything. I guess Pyro and I better get going then." Conner said, looking down at his Pokemon.

"Torchic!"

 **Oldale Town**

 **June 2, 2016. 16:43**

After leaving the Pokemon Center, Conner followed the Salesclerk to the store, about a few blocks away.

"This is where I work. There are travel bags inside on aisle 3."

Conner quickly made his way through the small store, finding a red and black compact travel bag. It had hundreds of compartments within, easily capable of carrying hundreds of objects. "How do you like this one?"

"Tor-chic" Pyro nodded.

Conner paid for the bag, which was actually pretty cheap, only costing 400 pokedollars. He also noticed other items for sale too.

"So how much are Poke-balls?"

"They are normally 200 Pokedollars, but we're all sold out. Sorry." The Salesclerk said.

"Oh well. Pyro? you ready to go?"

"Torchic tor!" Pyro chirped, standing on Conner's shoulder.

As Conner headed out, the salesclerk followed."Hey! wait!"

"What's wrong?" Conner asked, facing him.

"You should be able to head down route 102 from here. Oh, and I want you to have this." The salesclerk said, handing him 10 potions.

"Wow... thanks...what are these for?" Conner asked.

Potions heal your Pokemon. In or outside of battle. I'm giving you these, as part of my promotion due to my shop doing so well!"

"Ok, thanks. See you later." Conner said, waving as he walked away.

"Torchic! Tor!" Pyro chirped, waving its tiny yellow wings.

Conner and Pyro headed for the sign saying Route 102, as an sketch artist kept facepalming at some apparent tracks on the ground.

As they continued to walk, Conner noticed many people along the route, some battling, looking for Pokemon, or just standing around.

"Hey! You, Me, Battle, right now!" a short kid said, running up.

"You don't want to fight me, kid." Conner responded, slowing down his pace.

"What? no! I'm talking about battling our Pokemon!"

"No thanks, I got somewhere to go." Conner responded, still walking.

"But we have to battle!" The kid insisted, pulling out a Pokeball.

"Torchic tor!" Pyro chirped, leaping off Conner's shoulder.

Conner groaned, as walked back to the battle-ready Torchic.

"Now! Zigzagoon! let's win this!" The kid said, throwing his poke-ball into the air, causing it to burst open as a red flash of energy rushed out and materialized into a Pokemon on the ground.

"Ugh, these things again!" Conner muttered.

"Torchic-tor! Tor!" Pyro responded, not seeming thrilled at the sight of another Zigzagoon.

"Torchic use Ember!"Conner yelled.

Pyro quickly charged a ball of fire in it's mouth, before blasting it into many smaller fireballs at the opposing Zigzagoon.

The fiery attack hit the Zigzagoon hard, knocking it off it's feet, nearly knocking it out. It struggled to get back to it's paws.

"Cmon Zigzagoon! get up! Now use quick attack!" The youngster commanded.

The Zigzagoon began to run in zigzags before turning so fast, it became invisible.

"Quick Pyro! dodge it! get behind me!"Conner shouted.

But before Pyro could respond, the Zigzagoon speed blitzed it, sending Pyro spinning rapidly.

"Tor!" Pyro chirped, stopping it's spin and fighting off dizziness.

"Now, Pyro! use Ember one more time!" Conner yelled.

"Torchic! Tor!" Pyro yelled, firing off another barrage of fireballs from it's beak. They all hit the Zigzagoon, kicking up large amounts of dust and smoke.

"No! Zigzagoon! where are you!" The kid yelled, fanning away the smog.

As the smog cleared, the opposing Zigzagoon laid belly up, blackened by smog, and eyes appearing to spiraled out,signaling it's fainted.

The youngster picked up his Pokemon, before heading over to Conner. "looks like you beat me. Here." He said, handing him 62 pokedollars before running toward Oldale Town.

"This place sure is weird." Conner said, picking up Pyro. He noticed a small bruise on it's right wing. "Are you Ok, little buddy?"

"Torchic" Pyro nodded.

"Hmm...I guess we do need to save our potions anyway." Conner said, putting Pyro back on his shoulder.

Conner began to walk a little further, only to be stopped by another kid, wanting to battle. This kid however was wearing a big straw hat, and wielding a bug-catching net. "Hey! let's battle!"

Conner groaned once more as he felt Pyro leap from his shoulder again.

"Wurmple! I choose you!" the Bug catcher kid yelled, throwing a Pokeball.

This time, a familiar pink caterpillar-like Pokemon appeared.

"Ok... Pyro! use Ember!" Conner yelled.

Pyro lept into the air, shooting many tiny fireballs at the pink Pokemon. They hit, easily knocking out the caterpillar Pokemon.

"What? it's over that fast? what happened?!" Conner asked, surprised.

"Fire is super effective to bug. Duh!" The kid said, recalling his Wurmple to it's Pokeball. He also handed Conner 64 Pokedollars, before heading back to Oldale Town.

"So, I guess we get money for winning battles..." Conner mumbled.

"Tor-chic!"

"Hey! You may have beat my friends, but you won't beat me!" Another kid yelled, running toward Conner.

"Ugh. I hope this is the last one." Conner growled in frustration.

"Poochyena! Go!" He yelled, throwing a poke-ball.

As the Pokemon materialized, Conner noticed how different this Pokemon looked from the rest, being black and grey and resembling a hyena pup.

"Now Poochyena, use bite!" The youngster yelled.

"Quick use Ember!" Conner shouted to Pyro.

Pyro jumped into the air again, as Poochyena charged forward with glowing teeth. Just before the Bite Pokemon could get it's jaws on Pyro, The Chick Pokemon fired off a powerful ember attack, knocking away the Poochyena, creating a small crater in the ground. The Bite Pokemon had fainted, as the youngster recalled it back into it's Pokeball.

"So I win? Ok." Conner said.

"What? No! I still have another Pokemon!" The kid responded, pulling out another Pokeball.

"What? You use two Pokemon?!" Conner asked.

"Yeah! the most anyone can have is six! Now Taillow go get em!" The youngster responded, throwing another Pokeball.

This time, a bird-like Pokemon appeared, almost like an actual bird from earth if it didn't have such big eyes.

Conner noticed Pyro was panting, possibly tired from using ember so much. "Ok Pyro, use tackle!"

"Tor!" Pyro chirped, breaking into a fast run before slamming into the flying Pokemon. The Taillow easily fainted.

"Was that super effective?" Conner asked.

"No. Taillow was just weak. I just caught it, and it's level 2." He said, recalling his Pokemon. He gave Conner 32 Pokedollars before heading out.

Conner took out his Pokedex and scanned Pyro. It has reached level 10 and learned sand attack.

"Wow, you're getting stronger little buddy!" Conner said, petting the tufts of feathers on Pyro's head.

"Torchic-tor!"

They continued walking, hearing lots of rustling in the tall grass. Conner made sure to stay far from it to avoid another incident like earlier. They once again began to see buildings of an large settlement, only this time, it seemed like a big city.

"Hey! you-whoo!" A girl yelled from afar, running toward Conner.

Conner facepalmed, knowing what she wanted, seeing the Pokeball in her hand.

"You seem fun! wanna battle?!" She asked, out of breath.

"Not really, I have to get somewhere." Conner said.

"Cmon, it'll be a quick battle! I only have one Pokemon, and there are no more trainers past me to Petalburg City!"

"Fine..." Conner muttered, as Pyro happily jumped off his shoulder.

She sent out another Zigzagoon, annoying Conner even further. "Let's just get this over with." Conner muttered.

"Now Zigzagoon! Use Tackle!

"Pyro! you use tackle too!"Conner ordered.

The two Pokemon charged at each other, before colliding with enough force to make a shockwave.

Both Pokemon bounced back, definitely hurt from that impact, as Pyro wobbled a bit and the opposing Zigzagoon could barely stand.

"Zigzagoon! Use Quick Attack!" She yelled, causing the zigzag Pokemon to become a blur from speed.

Conner knew he had to do something, and fast. "Pyro! use Ember!"

Pyro launched countless small balls of fire, all missing the blurred Zigzagoon as it came closer and closer. It seemed like the attack was going to hit, until Zigzagoon was hit by a fireball, coming too close to the firing Torchic. The Zigzagoon was sent flying, landing right at the Lass'es feet, knocked out.

She recalled her Pokemon back to it's Pokeball. "Wow, you're pretty good! I guess I'll see you around!" She said, handing Conner 80 Pokedollars before running off.

Conner looked around, confirming there were no more trainers nearby. "Looks like the coast is clear!"

"Tor-Tor..." Pyro chirped weakly.

Conner quickly focused his attention on his weakened friend. "I guess it's a better time than ever to use this then." He said, getting a potion from the bag."I guess I'm supposed to spray you with it..." He said, observing the spray-bottle.

"Torchic.." Pyro cooed.

Conner began to spray the Chick Pokemon with the purple fluid, seemingly healing it's wounds and revitalizing it. "Better?"

"Torchic-Tor!" Pyro chirped loudly, seemingly better.

"Well, let's get going, buddy. I guess well have to find a place in the city to rest for tonight." Conner said.

"Tor-Chic" Pyro yawned, cuddling up to Conner's neck as he continued to walk.

And so, they headed to the large city, as the sun began to set in the distance. As they continued, a peculiar Pokemon watched, deeply attracted to Pyro and Conner's friendship.

"Ralts, Ralts?" The small Pokemon sounded.

It couldn't resist the positivity flowing from those two, as it sprung from behind a tall tree, quietly following the duo.

* * *

 **And that's it for this Chapter! I hope you liked it!**

 **I appreciate the positive reviews, and maybe one day I'll get a Beta Reader. Right now, my schedule and consistences are kinda bad, so I honestly wouldn't want to burden someone with that.**

 **I'm always open for suggestions and comments, so feel free to hit me up! or leave a review! I'll be back to add another chapter after I update my shining star of all my stories, RWBY:YJ Invasion.**

 **Welp, see ya soon guys!**


	3. Do I smell a Ralts?

**Hey guys, my bad for the late update (again) It's been pretty busy lately and I've been writing this slowly but steadily. So, here's a few things: It's been kinda hard to write this chapter, being away from home a lot, so I had to write most of this from my phone, which the writing app I downloaded sucks... badly. So when I got back, I did my best to fix any errors I saw, but I know someone out there is going to catch a mistake, so... meh. I'll re-read it later after I get some sleep.**

 **I also want to give a big shout-out, and thanks to Elemental Aura for some ideas on this chapter, and I hope you guys will like them. I'll talk more about it at the end, but in the meantime, please enjoy!**

* * *

 **Petalburg City  
June 2, 2016. 18:08**

As Conner entered the large city, he felt the tiredness begin to creep in. It had been a very long day, for both Pyro and Conner.

"Well, now we got to find the Pokecenter for this city to get you checked out, and hopefully someplace to rest." Conner said, stroking the sleeping Torchic's head.

Conner noticed a familiar looking Pokemart, and just a few blocks away, a Pokecenter.

Conner began to pick up his pace, but not enough to disturb Pyro, who slept, perched on his shoulder. He could feel the warmth of the Torchic on his neck.

As he reached the glass double doors of the Pokecenter, Conner could hear a small panting sound from behind him.

"Huh?" Conner said, looking around. He couldn't find anything nearby, assuming it was nothing, as a few people were around.  
Conner shrugged, entering the Pokecenter, recognizing a very familiar face.  
"Nurse Joy? How? That's impossible..." Conner said, dumbfounded as he stared at Nurse Joy.  
"Excuse me?" She responded, confused as well.  
"How did you get from Oldale Town to here so fast? Or are you...a clone?" He asked.  
Nurse Joy began to blush, giggling at Conner. "Oh stop!"  
"But you look exactly like the Nurse Joy I met at the last Pokecenter." Conner said.  
"Oh, you're too flattering!" She responded, still blushing and giggling.  
Conner deadpanned at her, as she continued to laugh at him.  
As she began to wipe tears of laughter from her face and calm down, she took out a picture frame from a drawer under her desk.  
The picture was of about 25 Nurse Joys all together on a platform.  
"Here is me. Right here." She said, pointing to one of the girls.  
"Um, OK..." Conner said, still slightly confused.  
"And here is my youngest sister. She's the one working in Oldale right now." She said, pointing at the girl on the bottom left side.  
"Wait, so you all are sisters?" Conner asked.  
" Not all of us. I have 11 sisters, 4 aunts, 7 nieces and 3 cousins." She said proudly.  
"Wow." Conner said, still amazed.  
"So, if that's all, would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" She asked, putting her picture frame away.  
"Yeah, can you make sure my buddy is OK?" Conner asked, carefully taking Pyro off his shoulder.  
"Of course! I'll bring your Torchic back out to you when we're done." She said, placing Pyro on a fold-out stretcher she pulled from a large cabinet under the desk.  
She rolled off to the back with the sleeping Torchic, as Conner sat down on a blue sofa, just like the one from Oldale.  
As Conner began to relax and close his eyes, a familiar Pokemon with green hair and red horns climbed up the couch, staring at Conner's unconscious face.  
"...Ralts?"  
Conner quickly opened his eyes, seeing a new looking Pokemon. It had green hair, two red horns, one on the front and the back of it's head, and sporting a pure white cloaked body that seemed to trail off the back of it's legs. It also had red eyes, hiding under it's green hair.  
"Huh?" Conner said, shocked by the creature's sudden appearance.  
The Pokemon felt scared as it hid behind a blue pillow.  
"Hey, don't be scared, I won't hurt you." Conner said, moving the pillow.  
The Pokemon then suddenly unleashed a psychic attack, knocking Conner to the ground.  
"Hey! What was that for!" Conner said, getting up.  
 _"...scared..."_  
"Huh?" Conner said, hearing a telepathic voice in his head.  
 _"... don't... hurt... I..."_  
Conner concluded it was the mysterious Pokemon, as it tried to piece together words. He quickly took off the bag, searching for his Pokedex.  
"Ok, let's see what you are..." He said, scanning the Pokemon with the device.  
"Ralts. The feeling Pokemon. Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokemon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition.  
It's moves are: Growl, Confusion, and Double Team. Current level: 8 and It's ability is Telepathy."  
"Telepathy?!" Conner exclaimed.  
Suddenly the double doors that led from the back opened, as Nurse Joy rolled in Pyro, who was sitting up awake on the stretcher.  
"Torchic Tor!" Pyro chirped loudly.  
"I think your Torchic spoke for himself, he's happy, and made a full recovery!" Nurse Joy said, smiling.  
Pyro jumped off the stretcher, landing on the sofa beside the Ralts.  
"Torchic?" Pyro chirped.  
"Ralts, Ralts?"  
"So, you have a Ralts, too?" Nurse Joy asked.  
"No. It just showed up out of nowhere..." Conner responded.  
"Well, are you going to catch it?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I don't have any spare Pokeballs..." Conner said.

"I think I might have a few extra Pokeballs. Hold on." She said, running to the back.

Conner stared at the Ralts, as it played with Pyro.  
"It's kinda like...M'gann, only with red horns. It has telekinetic powers, can talk in my mind, and has red eyes... Just like her." He said to himself.  
"I found 4! You can have them." Nurse Joy said, coming from the back.  
"Thanks." Conner said, receiving them. He then took one and prepared to throw it.  
"Wait! First, you have to weaken a wild Pokemon first before you try to catch it. Second, no battling in the Pokecenter!" She yelled.  
"Ok... Cmon Pyro."Conner said, heading for the door.  
Pyro obediently followed, causing Ralts to come as well.  
Conner walked outside, coming to a clear opening near route 102.  
"So, you wanna come with us?" Conner asked.  
"Ralts!" It nodded.  
Conner took out a Pokeball and threw it at Ralts, which deflected it back with its telekinesis.  
"Ralts, Ralts!"  
"I guess you want to battle first. Ok, Pyro! Use Tackle!" Conner said.  
Pyro quickly snapped into action, rushing at the smiling Ralts.  
Suddenly it multiplied, as it's copies circled Pyro, confusing him.  
"Torchic Tor!" Pyro yelled.  
The copies all began dancing around Pyro, confusing the chick Pokemon even more.  
"Pyro! Use your ember attack on all the copies!"  
Pyro lept into the air, firing his ember attack as he spun rapidly. The fireballs hit all the copies, and the Ralts itself, knocking it down.  
"Good job, Pyro! Now use Tackle!"  
Pyro then rushed again at the kneeling Ralts, but before Pyro reached it, he became shrouded in a blue aura, then lifted in the air and slammed onto the ground.  
"Ralts, Ralts!" It said, getting up to it's feet.  
Pyro scrambled back to it's feet, still ready to battle.  
"Ok Pyro, use Ember!"  
"Torchic!" Pyro yelled, firing balls of fire at the Ralts.  
The attack landed, creating a thick smog around the Ralts.  
Soon the smog cleared, as the Ralts was kneeling down, sweating as it's body seemed to glow red.  
"I think now's the chance." Conner said, grabbing a Pokeball. He threw it at the Ralts, hitting it's head before sucking it up in red energy.  
Conner began to walk toward the rocking ball, before it made a clicking sound. He picked it up, noticing a fire symbol on the ball, seeming to glow.  
"This doesn't seem good..."  
 **Petalburg City  
June 2, 2016. 20:06**  
After rushing back to the Pokecenter, Conner sat once again on the blue sofa as Pyro rested on Conner's lap.  
Suddenly Nurse Joy opened the double doors from the rear, holding Ralts on a large medical tray.  
"Your Ralts has made a full recovery, and her burns are all healed."  
"Wait, a her?" Conner asked.  
"Yes, your Ralts is female. Also, your Ralts has a very rare ability, called Telepathy. In battle, it's used to communicate with allies to avoid being hit from attacks that would hit everyone. This ability also grants communication between humans and Pokémon, but a trait like this is so rare, it's legendary." Nurse Joy explained.  
"So... this Pokémon can talk?" Conner asked.  
"Well, yes and no. You see, most Pokemon lack vocal chords like us humans, but some are intelligent enough to piece together words and broadcast them telepathically, especially to those who develop a strong bond with them." Nurse Joy said.  
"Wow." Conner said, staring at his Ralts, which began to crawl it's way up to his lap as well. Ralts then began to look into Conner's eyes.  
"What will I name you... hmmm..." Conner said.  
As Ralts stared into Conner's eyes, he noticed a twinkling in it's right eye, reflecting from the night sky through the window behind them.  
"That's it. I'll call you... Nova." Conner said, smiling at the small Pokémon.  
The small Pokémon smiled back, hugging Conner with it's small arms.  
 _" I... Happy...too!"_  
"Well, if that's all settled, would you like to rent out a room for the night?" Nurse Joy asked.  
" You guys have rooms here? I thought I would have to find a hotel or something." Conner said.  
"Oh, there's no need. The Pokecenter offers free rooms for Pokémon trainers. Here, take this key, there's a room upstairs for you. You'll have to go through the back though." Nurse Joy said, grabbing a keycard from behind the desk.  
She gave Conner the keycard and pointed down the hall, past the double doors.  
Conner followed her directions as he went down the hall and up the stairs.  
He noticed a different looking design of the upstairs hallway, sporting a lavish pink as the lights glowed softly.  
Conner held Pyro and Nova in his left arm, as he held his keycard in his right hand, looking for the room that matched his card number. Soon he arrived to room 08, which matched the key. He quickly unlocked the door, viewing a pretty big room with a not too decorative theme, with white walls and gray carpet. A full size bed was in the far right corner as a sofa and wooden dresser sat beside it and a large blue flatscreen TV sat on a small table in front of the sofa on the opposite side of the room, as the closet was on the right, and the full bathroom was on the left. There was also a large pet cushion in front of the bed, with a Pokeball symbol in the center, for small Pokemon.

"This looks just like a regular hotel." Conner said, gently placing Pyro and Nova on the cushion.

"Ralts? Ralts?" Nova sounded, tugging on Conner's leg.

"Huh? What's up? You hungry or something?"

" _I...Hungry..."_

"Uh, Ok... I'll just go find something for you... Stay here, Ok?" Conner said, going to the door.

"Ralts!" Nova responded, smiling.

Conner rushed down the hall and down the stairs, and straight to Nurse Joy, who seemed to be reclining back in her chair, sleeping.

"Hey... um... Nurse Joy?" Conner said, leaning over the desk.

"Huh? Oh sorry about that, just resting my eyes... What's up?" She asked, sitting up.

"Do you happen to have any Pokemon food?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, just go in the kitchen and grab a bowl. I make them for the trainers that stop by." She responded.

"Thanks." Conner said, rushing down through the double doors leading to the hall. The kitchen was the third door on the left, as a bunch of multi colored bowls sat on a table near the door. Conner grabbed a green bowl, and proceeded to head back to the room. Conner also noticed the brown nibblets looked a lot like the food he fed Wolf.

Once he unlocked the room door once again, he looked around, noticing Nova did not stay put, as he noticed her head poking out from under the sheet of his bed, making a small wispy snoring sound.

"Really!?" Conner snapped, angered he rushed for nothing, and Nova sleeping in his bed.

As he came closer to the sleeping Ralts, his anger seemed to dimmer, as the sight of the small Pokemon sleeping soundly was too peaceful to be disturbed.

Conner sat the Pokemon food by the sofa, before carefully scooping up the sleeping Pokemon, and laying her beside Pyro on the smaller Pokemon bed.

Conner then removed the two Pokeballs from his pockets and sat them on the small table. The travel bag hung on the closet doorknob, as Pyro and Nova lightly snored in tandem. Conner laid down on the bed, folding his arms behind his head as he stared at the ceiling, thinking to himself.

" _We still have a long ways to go..."_

Conner looked over to the left, noticing a short nightstand with only a brochure on it. He picked it up, reading it's contents.

"Hmm... a new Gym Leader arriving... His name is Norman... here in Petalburg!" Conner read aloud.

He then looked at Pyro and Nova. "I guess I know what we're gonna do tomorrow."

* * *

 **So, yeah, this chapter was pretty much all about Ralts, but I couldn't let the rest of the day pass by like that. Also, just to clear any confusion, I am going by the game storyline for ORAS, but I use a little Anime logic to fill in any gaps, like Pokecenters serving as Hotels, since the player in the games technically doesn't sleep. Also, the Telepathy Ralts: It is a true ability exclusive to it's evolution line, and in the anime, many Pokemon are able to use it for communication. Now, I know Pokemon aren't fully fleshed out characters, (unless they are super important to the plot) but, I know Pokemon have personalities and portray them in their own way, so having a mildly devious Ralts that's imitating human speech could be interesting.**

 **As for naming it, I couldn't really decide, and I thought of "Meg." But, with some help, (Elemental Aura) Nova stood out. Everyone already uses Grace and Serenity, so... Conner did something different.**

 **Welp, hopefully I covered everything, and stay tuned for Conner visiting Norman next chapter!**


	4. A Long Day

**Hey guys, my bad for the late update, but I've been so busy recently, I barely had time to sleep. Anyways, go ahead and prepare yourself, this is a LONG chapter, that I've been steadily working on...**

 **Enjoy! while I reward myself with a nap.**

* * *

 **Petalburg City**

 **June 3, 2016. 06:08**

As the sun slowly crept above the horizon, the soft rays of the morning sun shined through the blinds of the window, right onto Conner's resting eyelids. He gently opened his eyes, irritated by the sudden light, but quickly focused his attention to a small, snoring body, cuddling into his neck.

"Huh?" Conner said, before slowly moving away to sit up. It was Nova, once again on the bed.

Conner looked around the room, spotting Pyro slumped against the sofa, right beside an empty green bowl.

"Tor...chic." Pyro lazily chirped, as it rubbed it's small wings on it's bloated belly.

"Really Pyro? That was for Nova... And you ate all of it!" Conner said.

"Torchic." Pyro responded, still relaxing.

"Well, I guess it was kinda my fault for just leaving it there... Can you get up, Pyro?"

"Torchic..." Pyro chirped, wiggling his legs.

"I figured that. You can rest before we get to the gym." Conner said, grabbing Pyro's Pokeball from the table.

Conner pointed the ball at Pyro, shooting a red beam that engulfed the Chick Pokemon in red energy before being reabsorbed in the red and white sphere. The ball then shrank down to the size of a ping pong ball, as Conner put it in his pocket.

Nova began to wake, stretching her small body, with a wispy yawn.

"Good morning, Nova." Conner said.

" _Good...morning."_

"So... I guess you like sleeping in my bed, huh? Well I have rules, Ok?"

" _Sleeping...rules?"_

"Yeah... I guess you could say that. Anyway, no sleeping in my bed, Ok?"

Nova continued to stare blankly at Conner.

" _No...Ok?"_

"What?! Listen, if you keep doing it, I'm gonna put you in your Pokeball at night, So it's either the Pokemon bed, or the Pokeball."

Nova began to pout, folding her arms. _"Ok... Pokemon...bed."_

"Good, I'm glad we have an understanding. Now, how about we go get some breakfast?" Conner suggested, grabbing the travel bag and putting Nova's Pokeball in his pocket.

"Ralts! Ralts!" Nova cheered.

Conner scooped up the small Pokemon and rested her on his shoulder. He also grabbed the brochure before heading out.

 **Petalburg City**

 **June 3, 2016. 11:24**

"Not bad… It was a good battle. Come back and challenge me again anytime. I'll be looking forward to seeing you and your Pokémon when you're a bit stronger."

"But Mr. Norman, I went out and caught a bunch of fighting type Pokemon and everything!" The youngster replied, visibly frustrated.

Norman calmly rested a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes, it's not all about catching Pokemon, but rather training and developing a bond with them. Just try it!"

The youngster looked down at his Pokeballs in his hands. "Okay Mr. Norman, I'll try!"

"Good. Come back when you have hmm... 4 badges. It seems I'm going to make that a official rule for my gym." Norman replied, turning around to enter his gym.

"Ok, bye Mr. Norman!" the youngster shouted, running down the street to the Pokecenter. However, he failed to pay attention in front of him, ramming into someone headfirst. The kid collapsed, holding his head in pain.

"Ugh, did I run into a wall or something?!" The kid winced.

"You Ok?"

A Ralts jumped off his shoulder, inspecting the boy.

"Nova, what are you doing?" Conner asked.

"Ralts?" Nova responded.

Soon the kid scrambled to it's feet, still holding his head. "Ouch... Mister? Are you wearing armor or something?"

"No, but... next time, watch where you're running, Ok?" Conner said.

"Yes, I will." The kid said, now slowly walking to the Pokecenter.

"Cmon Nova, lets go. I think we should be early to get to the gym, and after that good breakfast, I think we're ready." Conner said, scooping up Nova.

They continued to walk, until they reached a dojo-like building, with a large pokeball-lightingbolt sign, describing itself as the official Petalburg gym.

"I guess this is the place." Conner said, as Nova stared in silence.

Conner confidently walked through the double doors, as two men seemed to be engaged in a conversation.

"Oh hello young man. Can I help you?" One asked, wearing a dark red jacket over a white t-shirt. It was kinda odd since it's nearly 100 degrees outside.

"Yeah, I'm here to battle Norman. I'm kinda pressed on time, so I'd like to get this one out of the way." Conner replied.

"Hm... I see. What's your name, young man?" The man asked.

"It's Conner."

"Well, It's nice to meet you, Conner. I'm Norman. Cmon, let's go to the battle floor, I'm sure you're a strong trainer."

Conner followed Norman to the big battle floor, resembling a large Dojo with special markings on the floor, almost similar to a basketball court's. They stood on opposite sides, as Norman took out a Pokeball.

"Are you ready?" Norman asked.

"Yeah, lets go!" Conner replied, pulling out Pyro's Pokeball. He knew Pyro was his strongest Pokemon at the moment.

They both threw their Pokeballs in the air, as Pyro formed in the middle of the floor, eager and full of energy. In front of him however formed a huge ape-like creature, as it roared at Pyro, kicking up dirt and rubble around the chick Pokemon as it stood there, unfazed by the large creature.

"Whoa, what's that thing?! That looks like something I'd have to deal with back home!" Conner said to himself.

"Is that Torchic your strongest Pokemon?" Norman asked.

"Yeah." Conner responded.

"Just as I figured. Slaking return!" Norman said, recalling his Pokemon.

"What? What are you doing? I thought we were having a battle?!" Conner said.

"You aren't ready, Conner. Iv'e told the same to countless new trainers as well as my daughter, May." Norman said, leading Conner back to the main lobby.

"So, when can we battle?" Conner asked, recalling Pyro back to his Pokeball.

"When the time is right. Just ask May. I'm sure you'll run into her and her friends soon, they just started their adventure recently as well. But for now… Conner! If you want to become strong as a Trainer, listen to my advice. First head for Rustboro City, which lies beyond this town. There you should challenge the Gym Leader, Roxanne. After her, go on to the other Pokémon Gyms and defeat their Leaders as well. Collect Badges from them, understand? Of course, I'm a Gym Leader, too. I'm sure we'll battle one day. But that will only be after you've become stronger, Conner."

"Ok. But don't expect a long wait, I'll be back soon." Conner said, before rushing out the door.

Conner continued walking towards the west side of the city, looking at his map, with Nova on his shoulder.

"So, we just keep going up route 104 to Rustboro... But it looks like there's a forest or something splitting the route." Conner said, folding up the map.

"Ralts?" Nova sounded.

"I guess we'll see when we get there." Conner said, gently petting her head.

They quickly arrived at the end of the city, being greeted by the Route 104 sign.

"How about we get there before nighttime?" Conner said.

"Ralts!" Nova replied confidently.

They quickly headed out, noticing the beautiful scenery of a small beach lying below a short ledge, as a small shack by a dock and a boat sat on the far end of the small beach.

"I wonder if that guy could get to Mossdeep... but I doubt a boat that big would make it..." Conner said to himself.

He then noticed a boy running around in circles on the beach. Conner began to approach the kid, hoping for answers.

"Hey! You! Battle me!" The boy demanded, calling out an odd looking acorn Pokemon. "Go Seedot!"

"Ugh. I should've known. Well, lets see what you can do, Nova." Conner said.

"Ralts Ralts!" Nova sounded jumping off Conner's shoulder and taking a battle stance.

"Ok Nova, use Confusion!" Conner commanded.

Nova's eyes began to glow blue, as blue aura engulfed the Seedot, knocking it around on the ground.

"No! Quick Seedot, use harden!" The youngster yelled.

The Seedot became covered in a metallic aura, protecting itself.

"Nova! Use Confusion again!" Conner yelled.

Nova then repeated her first attack, although this time, it knocked out the Seedot.

"What? How? I thought Harden is supposed to boost defense!" The boy yelled.

"Are we done here? I really need to get going." Conner said.

"Ralts, Ralts!" Nova added.

"What? No! I still have one more Pokemon left! Go Taillow!" He said, throwing out another Pokeball.

"Taillow use Focus Energy!" He commanded.

"Now Nova, use Confusion again!" Conner yelled.

As the tiny bird Pokemon began to gather yellow energy around itself, Nova easily telepathically grabbed the small bird, and began violently slamming it into the sand.

"Taillow no!" The boy cried out, as the small bird Pokemon struggled to get onto it's feet. "Quick, use Peck!"

The small bird began to try and run at Nova.

"Quick! One more Confusion!" Conner yelled.

Nova once again telepathically grabbed the bird Pokemon again, driving it headfirst into the sand, finishing it off.

"NO! and all you did was spam Confusion!" The kid cried, recalling Taillow back to it's Pokeball.

"It's not my fault it's her only attacking move." Conner replied.

The kid threw him 96 Poke-dollars before stomping off to Petalburg.

"And I thought I had anger issues." Conner mumbled.

As a small flock of white bird Pokemon possessing huge beaks flew off the sand, Conner quickly rushed up to the small wooden shack, and noticed a small sign on the door: Off to Rustboro to get groceries.

"Ugh." Conner groaned, as he turned around and headed back up the stairs to the main path. As he got closer to the seemingly thick forest, he noticed a blonde haired boy wearing a light blue tuxedo.

"Hey, would you care for a battle? I'd like to test this Pokemon." He said, polishing a special Pokeball.

"Not interested." Conner said, walking past him.

"But I do insist. I will pay you greatly for your troubles." He insisted.

"Ok." Conner said, turning around.

Nova jumped off Conner's shoulder as the rich boy threw his polished Pokeball in the air.

"Go Zigzagoon! Use tackle!" He commanded.

"Nova! Use Confusion!" Conner yelled.

But the Zigzag Pokemon was too fast, as it slammed into Nova.

"Nova! You Ok?"Conner asked, as she scrambled to her feet.

" _I...Hurt...I...Ok."_

"Now, use Tail whip!" The rich boy yelled.

"Use Confusion!" Conner yelled.

"Nova began to draw lots of telekinetic power, grabbing the Zigzagoon and launching it high in the air, before violently slamming it into the ground. It stumbled to it's feet before wobbling around in a confused daze.

"Now Zigzagoon! Use sand attack!" The rich boy yelled, but the Zigzag Pokemon ran around, before smashing into a tree, and fainting.

"Darn it." The Rich boy mumbled.

"That was weird." Conner commented.

"Yeah, Pokemon being confused is a nuisance. Here's your money." He said, handing Conner 1,400 Poke-dollars, before scooping up his Pokemon and heading down the path.

Nova began pointing at a sign, saying: Petalburg Woods. He scooped her up headed into the lush woodland.

There were many different types of Pokemon moving about, some like giant caterpillars and cocoons, while others looked like mushrooms and even some sort of sloth?

As Conner and Nova continued to travel the path, a short boy wielding a large net approached him.

"Battle me! Go Go Go my bug Pokemon team!" The boy said, throwing out a Wurmple.

"Wait, bug type? Nova, you can sit this one out." Conner said, getting Pyro's Pokeball. "Pyro! Use Ember!"

Pyro lept out of the Pokeball, quickly firing an Ember attack that easily knocked out the Wurmple.

"Ugh, Ok! I still have two more Pokemon! Go Wurmple 2!" He said, sending out another Wurmple.

"Really? Ok, Pyro use Ember!" Conner yelled.

Pyro once again shot balls of fire from his mouth, easily taking out the second Wurmple.

"I hope you don't have another one of those things." Conner said.

"Well, this one is my strongest one! Go Wurmple 3!" He yelled, tossing another Pokeball.

"Pyro, wrap this up with Ember." Conner said.

"Torchic!" Pyro chirped, before delivering another powerful Ember attack, taking out his last Wurmple.

"That was no fair! I didn't even get to attack and you roasted all my bug Pokemon!" The boy cried. He gave Conner 80 Poke-dollars before running off.

Conner shrugged as he recalled Pyro and kept walking. He found an odd spray bottle with the label "Paralyze Heal" on it. He kept it, but as he kept walking, he encountered some guy in a lab coat looking around in the tall grass. The researcher spotted Conner and headed his way. All Conner could think to expect was a challenge for another battle.

"Excuse me, but have you seen any Shroomish?" He asked.

Conner was slightly surprised he didn't seek a battle. "You mean those Mushroom-looking Pokemon? I saw some back there they-"

Conner was cut off by some rough looking guy wearing a blue and white striped shirt and ripped gray shorts, with a black bandanna with a Alpha symbol on it. "Hey! Hand over those papers!"

"But they're important to my research!" The Researcher yelped.

"I don't care. They belong to Team Aqua now!" He said, about to grab the Researcher.

The scientist looked to Conner with pleading eyes. "Please help me!"

Conner nodded, before stepping up to the Team Aqua Grunt, completely towering over him.

"Let's see you try that while I'm around." Conner said, striking fear into the Aqua Grunt as he stepped back.

"Fine, I guess I'll have to use my Pokemon! Go Poochyena!" He shouted, throwing a Pokeball.

"Fine, let's take him out, Nova!" Conner said.

Nova lept from Conner's shoulder, ready to fight.

"Ok Poochyena! Use tackle!" The grunt yelled.

"Quick! Use Confusion!" Conner yelled as well.

Nova tried to grasp the charging Poochyena with her Telekinesis, but nothing happened as Nova was slammed, sending her crashing at Conner's feet.

"Haha. Don't you know Dark types are immune to Psychic types? And I thought you were good." The Grunt mocked.

"Conner called back the weakened Ralts, as he took out his other Pokeball. "Let's see how you do against this!"

He sent out Pyro, which was ready to battle.

"Now Pyro, use Ember!" Conner yelled.

"Torchic Tor!" Pyro chirped, as it jumped into the air, firing balls of fire at the Poochyena. The small Bite Pokemon winced in pain as it became engulfed in small flames.

"No! Poochyena! Get up! Use Tackle!" The Grunt screamed.

"Pyro! Use Ember again!" Conner yelled.

As the Poochyena began to charge once again, Pyro jumped into the air, before releasing another Ember attack, sending fireballs everywhere, as well as knocking out the Poochyena.

"What?! I lost?! But how?!" The Grunt exclaimed, recalling his fainted Poochyena. "You may have beaten me, but you could never beat Team Aqua!"

The Grunt then ran off, dropping 360 Poke-dollars for Conner.

"Thanks for saving me. I don't have any money, but you can have this. It's an EXP Share. This item will give experience points and effort values to all Pokemon in your party when it's turned on." The Researcher said, handing Conner the device.

"Wow, thanks. This will come in handy..." Conner said, turning on the device and putting it in the orange pocket of his travel bag.

"You should stop by the Devon Corporation. I'm sure my boss Mr. Stone would like to meet you. But for now, I gotta go, see you then!" The Researcher said, before running off.

"Um Ok." Conner said. He noticed a small ember smoking on a hidden sign. He went to go pat it out, noticing under the foliage and vines some writing was underneath: **TRAINER TIPS** In addition to Hit Points [HP], POKéMON have Power Points [PP] that are used to make moves during battle. If a POKéMON runs out of PP, it must be taken to a POKéMON CENTER.

"Hmm. Good to know.. Cmon Pyro, I guess you can walk with me for now." Conner said, taking out his Pokedex.

He scanned Nova's Pokeball, realizing she had survived with 2 HP left.

"Well, that's good. I guess I'll heal her up after we get out of these woods." Conner said, looking around at the rustling grass and the sounds of Pokemon in the dark woods. "Cmon Pyro, let's go."

"Torchic Tor!" Pyro chirped.

Conner and Pyro continued walking in the dark forest, spotting the exit where the path ended.

"Torchic Tor Tor!" Pyro chirped, pointing at the bright exit with it's small yellow wing.

"Yup, almost there." Conner said.

Suddenly another net wielding boy lept from the tall grass.

"Hey! Battle me! My Bug Pokemon have made me the coolest kid in school! Go Nincada!"He yelled, throwing out a Pokeball.

His Pokemon was definitely unique, sporting an all white body with tiny green wings and black eyes with green irises.

Pyro lept from Conner's shoulder, taking a battle stance.

"Ok Nincada, use scratch!" The boy yelled.

"Quick Pyro, use Ember!" Conner shouted.

The Nincada moved at lighting speed, scratching Pyro before it could launch it's attack. Pyro was pushed back some, but quickly launched it's Ember attack, easily knocking out the Trainee Pokemon.

"No! My Nincada! Just wait till I catch more bug Pokemon!" He said, giving Conner 128 Poke-dollars before walking back into the tall grass.

"Pyro, I think you're getting pretty strong!" Conner remarked.

"Torchic Tor!" Pyro chirped.

Conner could hear the EXP Share pinging, signaling that Nova was growing from the battle as well.

"Let's get out of here, buddy." Conner said, picking up the Chick Pokemon.

"Tor!" Pyro chirped.

Conner and Pyro continued out, heading to the bright light as a store sat just outside the exit.

Conner also noticed a small garden patch with three tall bushes growing out, each full of different colored berries.

Pyro lept off and plucked off a dark blue berry, and began to eat it.

"Pyro are those safe? You shouldn't be eating those, I think they belong to this shop." Conner said.

Pyro, now covered in blue berry juice, looked up at Conner. "Torchic?"

Conner scooped up Pyro and headed inside the shop.

"Oh hello!" The woman at the desk greeted.

"Hey, Um sorry about the berries out front. My Pokemon was hungry." Conner said.

The Lady chuckled. "Oh it's fine, we have plenty, and they're good for Pokemon."

"Oh, Ok. Thanks." Conner replied.

"Hey, would you like to buy some flowers? They're the best for decorating your home or secret base!" She asked.

"Um, no thanks. I'm kinda on a mission." Conner said, heading for the door.

"Well... Come back anytime!" She yelled.

"Ok..." Conner said before exiting. Conner continued to head north, but a Youngster ran up and stopped him.

"Are you trying to battle?" Conner asked.

"No, But I got some extra TM's If you want one! Here, this one's called Echoed Voice!" The boy said, handing him a disk.

"Um... thanks." Conner replied.

"Yeah! All you gotta do is teach it to one of your Pokemon! The best part, you can use it over and over again, so no need to worry about losing it!" The boy said, wiping his nose.

"Ok." Conner said, taking off his bag. He put away the disk, and grabbed two Potions.

As the Boy walked away, Conner called out Nova and sprayed her and Pyro with the Potions. They both instantly perked up, as Conner put the travel bag back onto his back.

"I guess both of you can hang with me." Conner said, putting his two Pokemon on his shoulders.

"Ralts Ralts!"

"Torchic Tor!"

Soon a lady wearing a large white hat showed up, pulling out a Pokeball. "Oh you look so strong, I know we must have been fated to meet. May I ask you for a battle?"

"Ugh." Conner replied, as Pyro bravely jumped off Conner's shoulder.

"Go Zigzagoon!" She yelled, calling out another Zigzag Pokemon.

"I'm really starting to hate those things..." Conner mumbled.

"Now Zigzagoon! Use tackle!" She yelled.

"Pyro! Use Ember!" Conner yelled.

As the Zigzag Pokemon began to charge at Pyro, he fired a few fireballs, as well as spewing some smoke. It hit the charging Zigzagoon, knocking it back, but Pyro seemed visibly exhausted.

"Pyro! You Ok buddy?!" Conner yelled.

"Torchic Tor." Pyro responded.

Conner took out his Pokedex, scanning Pyro. He realized Pyro's Ember attack had gotten down to 5 out of 25 PP.

"I guess Potions don't fix that..." Conner mumbled.

"Ok Zigzagoon! Use Tackle again!" The lady yelled.

"Pyro! Use growl!" Conner yelled.

The charging Zigzagoon tackled Pyro, until Pyro began to scream an ear-shattering cry, causing the Zigzagoon to try and cover it's ears.

"Good! Now use tackle!" Conner shouted.

Before the Zigzag Pokemon could react, Pyro quickly slammed into the Pokemon, knocking it out.

"Wow, that was a really good battle! Here, take this." The lady said, handing Conner a whopping 1,200 Poke-dollars before leaving.

"I guess we need to hurry up and get you to the Pokecenter." Conner said, holding Pyro. He noticed another sign as they came in view of a large, deep blue lake as the sun hung low in the late afternoon sky. **Trainer Tips:** In the Hoenn region there are pairs of Trainers who challenge others for 2-on-2 Pokémon battles called Double Battles. In a Double Battles, the Trainers must send out two Pokémon, the one at the left of the list and top one. Watch how Pokémon are lined up. "Interesting." Conner said, as they headed toward the winding wooden bridge, stretching across the lake. They could see two kids playing, fishermen fishing, and in the distance, a colossal city.

"I guess that's Rustboro. Told you we'd make it before nightfall." Conner said.

" _I...Hungry..."_

"Don't worry, we're almost there, Nova." Conner said.

He continued to walk, nearly coming to the beginning of the bridge, before a young girl ran up to Conner, mumbling to herself. "Should I or shouldn't I..."

"I think you should go away." Conner said.

"Hmmph, that settles it, I challenge you to a battle!" She said, throwing a Pokeball. "Get em Lotad!"

Conner deadpanned, as Pyro jumped off his shoulder.

This Pokemon was mostly blue, with a large lily pad growing from it's back.

"Torchic Tor!" Pyro chirped.

"Ok Lotad, use Astonish!" She yelled.

"Pyro! Use Tackle!" Conner shouted.

The two Pokemon charged at each other, but Pyro easily overpowered the other Pokemon, knocking it out.

"Ok, you done yet? I really need to get to Rustboro." Conner said.

"No! I still have one Pokemon left! Go Shroomish!"She yelled, sending out her last Pokemon.

"Ok Pyro, hit it with tackle!"

"Shroomish! Use Stun Spore!"

The Chick Pokemon charged at the Shroomish, but before he could make contact, a yellow cloud burst from it's head, engulfing the two.

As the smog cleared, Pyro laid before the Shroomish, barely moving.

"Pyro! You Ok, buddy?!" Conner yelled.

"Chic..." Pyro croaked.

"Now Shroomish, use Tackle!" She yelled.

"Quick Pyro! Get up!" Conner shouted, but Pyro laid there, still twitching.

The Shroomish violently slammed into Pyro, knocking it back a few feet.

"Now Shroomish! Tackle em again!" She commanded.

"Cmon Pyro! Use Ember!" Conner yelled.

Pyro struggled to position itself, as it fired smoky balls of fire from it's mouth, colliding into the charging Shroomish and knocking it out.

"Nooo! How could I lose!" The Girl cried, as she handed Conner 128 Poke-dollars.

"Pyro! Are you Ok little buddy?" Conner said, scooping up the Chick Pokemon.

"Tor Tor." Torchic groaned.

"Ralts Ralts!" Nova sounded, before climbing into the travel bag.

"Nova! What are you doing?" Conner said, feeling the Ralts squirming inside the bag on his back.

"Ralts Ralts!" Nova sounded, holding the Paralyze heal he had found in the Petalburg woods.

"You think this stuff will help Pyro? I'm not even sure if it has an expiration date..." Conner said inspecting the spray bottle.

"Ralts!" Nova snapped.

"Ok Ok..." Conner said. He unscrewed the seal, and gently sprayed the Chick Pokemon.

"Torchic? Torchic Tor!" Pyro said, perking up.

"Wow... Good job you two." Conner said, placing them both back on his shoulders.

They stepped on the wooden bridge, creaking gently on every step Conner took.

Soon he had made it to the middle, where the two children were playing. They were actually identical twins.

"Hey! Battle us! You have 2 Pokemon! Lets battle together!" The twins said.

"I really don't want to-" Conner started, but they had already sent out a Seedot and a Lotad.

Pyro and Nova both lept off Conner, and took battle stances.

"Ok, Seedot! Use harden!" "Lotad! Use bubble on that Torchic!" They both commanded.

"Pyro! Use Tackle on that Lotad, and Nova use Confusion on that Seedot!" Conner yelled.

The Seedot began to shroud itself in a clear protective barrier, as Nova telepathically grabbed the Seedot. Meanwhile, Lotad began forming a giant bubble, only for Pyro to ram into the Pokemon, causing the bubble to pop. Soon Nova caused the Seedot to slam into Lotad, knocking them both into the water. They both soon floated up, with swirls on their eyes, signaling they fainted.

"Aww man! That blows!" One girl yelled.

"Good battle. Here." The other said, handing Conner 72 Poke-dollars.

Conner scooped up his two Pokemon and continued to head for Rustboro, as the City became more visible, and the lavish gates were just in sight.

He rushed across the rest of the bridge, seeing a few fishermen silently fishing, before reaching the other side of the lake. As he ran through the many puddles, he could see the gate, saying Welcome to Rustboro as he stepped on the tan sidewalk.

"We finally made it."

* * *

 **And that's the end of this Chapter, and believe it or not, I hadn't planned on ending it there! But I felt like this Chapter was already pretty full, not to mention a lot has happened already.**

 **I'm gonna explain some things within the story later, so just hold on if your're interested in Nova's sleeping dilemma (seriously. It's actually pretty sad.)**

 **As for everything else, I'm trying to be as strict to the games as possible, like Norman brushing off newbies. But as for the scene in Petalburg woods with a Aqua/Magma Grunt, I flipped a coin. Heads= Aqua, Tails= Magma. You know which one won, but as for them both, they will both have an equal role later... As well as a few other characters we all know and love.**

 **So, Conner learned a lot today, and will learn a ton more soon. See ya for the next Chapter!**

 **P.S: (This may or may not be related to this) What was your favorite Gen 3 dragon type? (outside of Rayquaza and the Eon Duo)**


	5. A Rock and a Hard Place!

**Hey guys, I'm back. I've had a lot more free time recently so, I've been a tad quicker with my updates. I also want to thank you guys for responding about your Fav Dragon types (RIP Flygon). Hopefully later he'll obtain one...**

 **In the meantime, I'll just go ahead and put it out there: this chapter isn't as long as the last one... Don't worry, I'll explain everything later, but for now, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Rustboro City**

 **June 3, 2016. 19:37**

After wandering around a bit, Conner finally found the Pokecenter as another Nurse Joy greeted him as he walked in.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokecenter! Would you like me to heal your Pokemon?" She asked.

"Yeah." He responded, as Pyro and Nova jumped from his shoulders to the desk.

"Sir, how about you put them in their Pokeballs?" She said.

Conner took out their Pokeballs and recalled them both. He set them back on the counter before Nurse Joy picked them up and sat them on a odd machine. She pressed a button that shrouded the Pokeballs in a yellow light, as well as displaying sprites of both his Pokemon on the screen behind her.

The entire process lasted for about a minute, before she turned off the machine and handed Conner his Pokemon.

"Thank you for waiting! Your Pokemon have made a full recovery." She said.

"Oh, thanks... What kind of machine is that?" Conner asked.

"Oh that's a healing machine. Normally all Pokecenters have them, but in a big city like this, they are needed a lot. Some smaller cities or towns like to stick to the traditional route." She responded.

"Oh Ok." Conner said, sending Pyro out.

"Hey buddy, you wanna do one last battle before we turn in for the day?" Conner asked.

"Torchic Tor!" Pyro chirped.

"Good, lets go get that badge!" Conner said, scooping up the Chick Pokemon.

"Um excuse me, but if you two are trying to have a gym battle, you better hurry. Roxanne does not like staying after 8:00." Nurse Joy warned.

"Well, I guess I gotta go! Thanks for everything Nurse Joy." Conner said before exiting the Pokecenter.

He had rushed off down the street before realizing something.

"I probably should have asked where the gym was." Conner said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Torchic Tor!" Pyro chirped.

Conner spotted a young boy playing with a unusual blue tadpole-like Pokemon in front of what looked like a big school.

"Hey kid, would you happen to know where the Gym is?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, it's up the main street a few blocks from here on the right. You must be really good at battling if you're taking a fire type. Miss Roxanne is really smart and really strong. That's why I'm training my Poliwag!" The boy responded.

"Poli!" Poliwag sounded.

"Well. Ok... Good luck kid!" Conner said, rushing down the street.

"Hopefully we'll make it!" Conner said.

"Torchic!" Pyro chirped, barely hanging onto Conner's shirt.

Soon Conner reached the large building, that seemed merged into a rocky cave. Conner noticed another Pokeball-lightning symbol, identical to the one in Petalburg.

As Conner walked in, he met two people talking in front of two display cases: a large man dressed in casual clothing and a young woman in a black scholarly dress with dark pink stockings.

"Well Clyde, I think it's time we wrap things up for-" The woman stopped, looking at Conner.

"Hey, I think this young man might be your last challenger for today, Roxanne!" Clyde cheered.

"You're Roxanne?" Conner asked, eyeing her up and down. He didn't expect her to look... like that.

"Hello. You must be a new challenger. I am Roxanne, the Rustboro City Pokémon Gym Leader. I became a Gym Leader so that I may apply in battle all that I've learned at the Pokémon Trainers' School. If you defeat me in a Pokémon battle, I'll present you with a Gym Badge as proof of your strength as a Trainer."

"Ok, let's battle!" Conner said.

"Wow, you must be very confident! I like to see that in a trainer." Roxanne said, leading Conner to the rocky battlefloor.

As soon as the two combatants got to each side of the battlefloor, Roxanne readily held out her Pokeball.

"Ok Pyro! Lets get this badge!" Conner said.

Pyro lept from his shoulder and stood on battlefloor, taking a battle stance.

"Well, you really are something. Bringing a fire type to a Rock type gym! What's your name?" Roxanne asked.

"It's Conner. And there's nothing that beats my Pokemon." Conner said.

"Well Conner, you've already proved to be my most interesting challenger that's come by in a while. But enough talk, lets battle! Go Geodude!" Roxanne yelled, as she tossed her Pokeball.

A small Rock with arms formed on the floor in front of Roxanne.

"GEODUDE!" It roared, coming to life.

"Torchic." Pyro chirped.

"You can have the first move, Conner." Roxanne said.

"Ok Pyro, use Ember!"

"Torchic Tor!" Pyro sounded, jumping into the air.

Pyro quickly began pelting the Rock Pokemon with balls of fire, but it just stood there, unfazed by all of Pyro's attack.

"Pyro! Use tackle!" Conner yelled.

Pyro used the momentum from its fall to slam into the Rock Pokemon, still doing very little damage, as Pyro bounced back in front of Conner.

"Now Geodude, use Rock Tomb!" Roxanne finally commanded, with a small smirk on her face.

Suddenly large boulders rained from the ceiling, crashing violently around Pyro.

"Pyro! Try to dodge them!" Conner yelled.

Pyro swiftly dodged around the falling rocks, getting closer to Roxanne's Geodude, until a large rock pinned Pyro by it's foot, causing it to cry in pain.

"Torchic!" Pyro cried.

"No! Cmon Pyro! Pull yourself out!" Conner yelled.

"Torchic Tor!" Pyro chirped back, trying it's best to flee.

"Now Geodude, use tackle!" Roxanne commanded.

"Pyro! Stop it with Ember!" Conner yelled.

Pyro stopped trying to pull out it's leg, as it began to shoot balls of fire at the charging Geodude, but all of Pyro's flames bounced off it's body as it slammed into Pyro with enough force to send him flying through the rock that had him pinned.

"Torchic!" Pyro cried, flying through the air.

"Now Geodude, use Rock Tomb one more time!" Roxanne yelled.

Once again, the Rock Pokemon summoned large rocks from the ceiling, all crashing down onto Pyro and causing a large cloud of dust.

Roxanne stood silently, smirking as she already knew the outcome.

The dust began to clear, as Pyro laid fainted in rubble.

Conner recalled Pyro, as Roxanne and her Geodude stood ready.

"It seems you still have much to learn, Conner." Roxanne commented.

"Well, I still have one more Pokemon left. Go Nova!" Conner yelled, throwing Nova's Pokeball in the air.

Nova materialized in front of Conner, eyeing down her Geodude.

"Ralts Ralts!" Nova growled.

"Ok Nova, use confusion!" Conner yelled.

"Ralts Ralts!" Nova sounded, gathering powerful psychic energy.

"Quick Geodude! Use tackle!" Roxanne yelled.

Her Geodude was able to charge at Nova, before being lifted off the ground and slammed violently into the ground.

"Geodude no!" Roxanne yelled.

"Ok Nova, lets try something new, use Double Team!"

Nova began shaking incredibly fast before dozens of copies appeared, surrounding Roxanne's Geodude.

"Geodude! Focus! Use Rock Tomb!" She yelled.

"Quick Nova! Use Confusion again!" Conner yelled.

As the large rocks began to spawn from the ceiling, Nova and her copies all focused on Geodude, sending it flying in the air, getting pinned by one of the falling rocks as they came down. The rocks covered the field, causing a massive eruption of dust as everything disappeared in the intense fog.

"I've got to say Conner, this has been one exciting battle!" Roxanne said.

As the dust began to clear, Conner could see Nova standing, breathing heavily as a fainted Geodude laid in front of her.

Roxanne recalled her Geodude. "Wow, your Ralts is strong! Lets see how it fares against my strongest Pokemon! Go Nosepass!" She yelled, sending out her signature Pokemon.

It was blue, and most of it's body consisted of its "head" with stubby little arms and legs. It's most prominent feature was it's large red nose.

"Nova! You Ok?" Conner asked.

"Ralts!" Nova sounded.

"Ok Nova! Use Confusion!" Conner yelled.

"Not this time! Nosepass! Use Rock Tomb!" Roxanne yelled.

This time, Nosepass's nose began to glow blue as rocks began falling from the ceiling again. Nova easily grabbed the Nosepass with her telekinesis, but all the rocks fell on her, as she was unable to dodge. The Nosepass dropped, as Nova became buried in boulders.

"Ralts!" Nova cried, before being smothered in rocks.

"Nova!" Conner yelled, rushing out to save his Pokemon.

Conner easily lifted the large boulders, throwing them away as if they were regular rocks. Roxanne watched in awe, surprised by Conner's sheer strength. He eventually found Nova, cradling the fainted Pokemon in his arms.

"I'm so sorry, Nova. I'll have you healed up soon." Conner said, recalling her back to her Pokeball.

"How did you do that?" Roxanne asked, walking up to Conner.

"Do what?" Conner replied, standing up.

"How did you lift that rock?! It had to have been at least one and a half tons! Not even my close friend Brawly can lift that much weight." Roxanne said.

"It's nothing. I've lifted heavier things. Now, I'm gonna go heal up my Pokemon, then I'll be back for a rematch, Ok?" Conner said.

"No. I'm rather tired and I have to teach the young adult's class in the morning. Besides, another rematch this early wouldn't be good for you or your Pokemon. Why don't you come to my class in the morning? I think it will do you some good. I'm also off until 5 if you want private lessons. I would like to know more about you, Conner. What makes you so strong?..." Roxanne said, staring at his muscles.

"If you really want to know, it's just in my DNA..." Conner replied.

"Interesting... Well, goodnight Conner, I hope to see you in the morning!" Roxanne said, leading Conner to the main entrance.

As they exited, she locked the doors and walked down the opposite street, as Conner rushed to the Pokemon Center.

"Oh! Hello again!" Nurse Joy greeted.

"Hey Nurse Joy." Conner replied.

"How did your Gym battle go?" She asked.

"It... Could have went better..." Conner replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Nurse Joy responded.

"It's fine. Can you heal up my Pokemon and give me a room for the night?" Conner asked, putting Pyro and Nova's Pokeballs on the desk.

"Of course!" She replied, turning on the machine.

After settling in the room Nurse Joy provided, Conner noticed it looked exactly like the last place he had rested. He let out Pyro and Nova, who seemed completely exhausted from the long day.

Pyro went to the small Pokemon bed, instantly falling asleep. Nova, however tugged on Conner's leg as he sat on his bed.

"What?" Conner asked.

" _I...Scared."_

"Why are you scared? Nothing's gonna happen while I'm around." Conner said.

But Nova continued to tug at Conner's leg, prompting him to pick her up. As he picked her up, he gently grazed one of her horns, causing a flood of telepathic visuals to enter his mind.

Conner could see Nova behind a tree crying with another Ralts as a pack of dark wolf-like Pokemon sniffed around. He could see blood on their jaws as one of them seemed to be chewing something white. Nova and the other Ralts wrapped each other in a hug as the ferocious Pokemon could be heard howling in the background.

As the images faded, he noticed Nova tightly clutching his torso.

"Hey, Nova. I'm sorry that had to happen to you, but I'm here for you now. Here, you can sleep up here tonight, but don't get used to it!" Conner said.

"Ralts!" Nova beamed.

Conner placed Nova on the other pillow, as he reached up for the lamp.

"Goodnight guys." He said, before turning off the light.

 **Gotham City (Undisclosed Location)**

 **October 22, 2016. 19:49 EDT**

In a dark room, full of recorders and tapes, Batman sat in a corner, preparing to record on a blank tape titled JL logs. He pressed a button, as he prepared to speak.

"This is Batman, designation 02. I am creating this log for if in the event of the Justice League were to fall. Note that this is just my speculation, but further investigation will be needed to prove my theory.

It should be noted that several events have occurred since the first disappearance: Superboy. While we were able to track his last locations, it has hit a dead end. The search has continued for a week now, but things have been getting progressively worse. By worse, I state our second disappearance: Icon, A fellow member of the League. He went missing three days ago on a cold-case mission. While the others assume these are by random coincidences, further investigation by myself has led me to believe the Light is behind this, as I have recently discovered Ra's al Ghul funding in Cryogenic pods and displays, and Lex Luthor's ambitious plan to build a Museum of Superheroes. Further investigation is required, but by my analysis, I fear the League is being hunted."

Batman pressed the stop button, as he lowered the mic. He sighed, before getting up and leaving the dark room.

 **Rustboro City**

 **June 4, 2016. 06:38**

Conner could feel sunlight on his skin, radiating through the window, but as he opened his eyes all he saw was black.

"Huh?!" Conner said, sitting up.

His vision came back, as Nova rolled off his face, still asleep.

He deadpanned at the sleeping Ralts before getting up and out the bed.

"Guys! Wake up! We have a full day ahead of us!" Conner yelled.

But both Pokemon stayed asleep, as Pyro continued to snore lightly.

"Guys! How about we go out and get a big breakfast!" Conner suggested.

Both Pokemon sprung to life, before dashing to Conner.

"I knew that would get you up. Cmon guys." Conner said, grabbing their Pokeballs.

He scooped up his two Pokemon before heading out the door.

* * *

 **And that's it for this Chapter... Although I seriously contemplated if I would continue with this Chapter, but it would kinda be a bit much to stretch two days into one Chapter, so I'm cutting it here. Besides, now Conner can have a full day to study/train, and get his rematch.**

 **So Conner's winning streak came to an end... It was gonna happen. Cmon, not all of us made the same decisions Conner made when getting up to that point (although Pyro is about level 15...dangerously close to...)**

 **As for Nova, her harsh backstory is rather dark, but cmon, we all know natural selection plays a part in Pokemon...sadly.**

 **As for Batman's log entries, I figured it would be cool if someone was recording all the incidents that were happening. Batman just fills this role best, plus it might be of use later...**

 **Welp, that's it for this Chap, hopefully I'll be back soon if I can!**

 **PS: Roxanne is probably my favorite Gym Leader. She has all the qualities I find attractive in a person. (Despite being such a very minor character in every storyline she's featured in.) Eh, maybe I just like really smart people... I'm not letting it interfere with the story, it's just...She can be somewhat forward, based off of research I've seen within her speech from the games... (I do research on all the characters... I'm not a creep... :P)**

 **Oh one more thing, What's your favorite Gen 3 water type? (outside of Kyogre) I guess you could include any other non-legendary Pokemon, provided they show up in the Hoenn Pokedex prior to receiving the National Pokedex. I probably should have asked this one first...**


	6. Rocking the Rustboro Gym!

**Boom! I'm back people! And not with filler either! No it's the actual 6th Chapter! Sorry for the year long wait, but life's been keeping me away from this magical, peaceful place where I can express myself through writing. I hope everyone who's been reading since then is still alive and well, and hopefully I'll be able to pick up where I left off. Anyways, you guys enjoy, this is a pretty long chapter.**

* * *

 **Rustboro City**

 **June 4, 2016. 07:05**

"I hope you two didn't get too full, we still gotta beat Roxanne today." Conner said, holding his two Pokemon as he walked out the door of the small restaurant.

"Torchic-tor..." Pyro cooed.

"Ralts!" Nova perked up.

The three headed back up the street toward the school, where a small group of people seemed to be waiting outside with all sorts of Pokemon. As Conner approached the crowd, Roxanne stepped out the ruby red double doors of the school.

"Welcome everyone to the Pokemon Trainer's School! Here, we will teach you anything about Pokemon! Come inside! We will give you an intro on how to be a great trainer! Of course what you do with this knowledge is entirely up to you, but by 2 o'clock this afternoon, you will have the tools necessary to become a great trainer! Now, let's begin!" Roxanne said, before leading the group inside.

Some had to withdraw their Pokemon before entering. Conner withdrew his Pokemon as well, before entering the building. He followed the group down a hall to a large classroom on the right. It looked almost exactly like a classroom one would see on earth, except decorated in motivational Pokemon posters.

"Feel free to use the notebook and pencils provided in the desks, there will be much for us to cover today." Roxanne said, standing behind her rock-patterned desk.

Everyone in the group quickly got into seats, Conner managed to get a seat in the 3rd row, second to the front. Conner sighed, before looking next to him. He noticed his classmate had light green hair and very pale skin, as if he was sickly.

"Now, to get you all started, the person on the right of you on row 2 and 4 will be your training partner for the day." Roxanne said, before picking up a piece of chalk and writing on the board behind her.

"Um... Hi. I'm... Wally." The boy said, shyly stretching his hand out to Conner.

"I'm Conner. So... I guess you're new to all of this too?" Conner asked, firmly shaking his small hand.

"Ouch! You're pretty strong!" Wally squeaked, holding his slightly puffed hand. "And sort of... I don't really get out much..."

They both turned their attention back to Roxanne, who had just finished her writing.

"Ok class, who can tell me all the different types Pokemon can be?" Roxanne asked.

A girl in the back flung up her hand, getting Roxanne's attention.

"Ok... There's Grass, fire, water, electric, normal, fighting, flying, poison, ground, rock, bug, ghost, steel, psychic, dark... and Dragon? I think that's all of them?" She said.

"Close, but you forgot Ice type and Fairy type." Roxanne responded. "Remember class, there are a total of 18 different types. Your Pokemon can be one, or two of these types. Now, lets discuss this chart I have drawn for you. Your Pokemon can have a max of four moves, and any move that matches it's typing when attacking receives a same type attack boost, also known as STAB." Roxanne explained.

"What about Pokemon who use a move that doesn't match their type?" A boy asked.

"Good question! Then that move will not receive STAB, unless it is affected by it's side effect, an item, or the Pokemon's ability." Roxanne answered.

"Hmm..." Conner silently hummed, as he wrote that down.

" As for Pokemon moves, there are three different classes of moves. There are Physical moves, Special moves and Status moves. It is very important to know these, as they are crucial in training your Pokemon individually. Will you have a Physical attacker? A Special Attacker? Or a Support Pokemon? You must know these to have a formidable battle strategy." Roxanne said.

Many of the other students were writing down the information as well.

"Now, back to types... All Pokemon have strengths and weaknesses... Well except for the Tynamo evolution line, but that's only because of their ability. Other than them, All Pokemon have weaknesses and resistances. Some have more than others. Some have four-times weaknesses or resistances due to a double typing. Let me explain to you this chart, which I will be more than happy to give each of you a copy.

Pokemon attacking with a super-effective move the defending Pokemon is weak to will do 2 times the damage. Pokemon using a move that is considered neutral effective on a defending Pokemon, will only do regular damage. Pokemon using a move that the defending Pokemon resists will only do half damage, and sometimes, Pokemon attacking with a ineffective move will do no damage at all. When calculating effectiveness, think of multiplication and division. It's very easy to know type advantages and disadvantages, for example, fire burns grass, fire is extinguished by water, and water is absorbed by grass. This of course is a basic diagram of just these three types. Many other Pokemon have such unique typing and abilities, you never really know what to expect!" Roxanne said, taking a Pokeball from her pocket.

"For example..." She started, releasing her Geodude. "Geodude is a Rock and Ground type. It's strong against Fire types, Ice types, Flying types, other Rock types,Steel types, Poison types, and Electric types."

"Wow! That's a really good Pokemon!" Someone said behind Wally.

"Yes it is, but Geodude has it's share of weaknesses as well, Like to Fighting types, Ground types, Ice types, Steel types and has two four-times weaknesses to Water types and Grass types.

Conner carefully studied the chart, looking at Pyro and Nova's effectiveness and weaknesses. He quickly wrote them down, before Roxanne had finished showing off her Geodude.

"Now class, are you ready to start practicing with your Pokemon?!" Roxanne said, recalling her Geodude.

"Everyone, grab your training partner and follow me to the battleground." Roxanne said, heading out the door.

Everyone followed, walking even further down the hall to another set of double doors. Inside, was a huge gymnasium, completed with 14 separate battle floors, an Olympic-sized pool, and a few Pokemon themed punching bags.

"Now everyone, I want you all to practice together. I will walk around to check your progress." Roxanne said with an enthusiastic smile.

"So Wally, what Pokemon do you have?" Conner asked as they walked to an vacant battle floor.

"Um... Just my Ralts. I haven't really had time to catch more." Wally frowned.

"I have a Ralts.. Does yours know how to talk?" Conner asked.

"No... I don't think mine's can..." Wally responded, before heading to the opposing end of the battle floor.

"So... have you beat Roxanne yet?" Wally asked.

"No... I came close, but her Pokemon are too strong. How about you?" Conner replied.

"Yeah. It was... pretty easy." Wally replied.

"What?! How!" Conner exclaimed.

"Well, when Ralts gets to level 17, it learns a move called magical leaf... Geodude is super weak to it and so is her Nosepass." Wally said, releasing his Ralts.

"I guess I need to keep training Nova then..." Conner muttered.

He released Pyro first, knowing this Ralts has to be powerful.

"You've got first move Conner!" Wally said.

"OK! Pyro! Use Ember!" Conner shouted.

"Torchic!" Pyro screeched, firing pellets of fire at the opposing Ralts.

"Now Ralts, use Disarming voice!" Wally shouted.

"RALTS!" The small Pokemon roared, causing pink shockwaves to knock away some of the fireballs, as well as hitting Pyro, knocking the Chick Pokemon back a little.

Pyro was unfazed by the attack and was ready to keep fighting.

"Ah. Interesting matchup! Fire types resist fairy type moves! Good strategy, Conner!" Roxanne commented, spectating on the match.

"Oh.. Thanks, I-"

"Ralts! Use Magical Leaf!" Wally commanded, cutting Conner off.

Suddenly strangely colored leaves appeared behind Ralts, before rapidly slashing into Pyro.

"Torchic!" Pyro cried, getting badly scratched up by leaves.

"Ouch. Looks like that was a critical hit! You've gotta keep your eyes on the battle, Conner!" Roxanne yelled.

"Ugh." Conner grunted.

"Pyro! Use Ember again!" Conner yelled.

"Torchic tor!" Pyro chirped, before firing pellets of fire again.

"Quick Ralts!" Use Disarming Voice!" Wally shouted.

"Not this time! Pyro! Use tackle!" Conner yelled.

Pyro quickly darted at the screaming Pokemon, outspeeding the fireballs it had already fired, before slamming hard into the small, psychic Pokemon, before leaping high into the air.

The Ralts struggled to get back up, before many balls of fire crashed into it, creating a large cloud of smoke.

Pyro landed back in front of Conner, as the smoke cleared, revealing a fainted Ralts.

"But... how! I beat a gym leader!" Wally frowned. "I guess I just need more Pokemon."

"That's very true, Wally. One Pokemon cannot beat all other Pokemon... That's how it is in nature, and Pokemon battles." Roxanne said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"But what about Mega R-" One older kid blurted, before being hushed by a girl beside him.

Conner could hear them whispering, but it seemed like nothing important.

"Zinnia! Why did you do that!" The boy whispered.

"Hush! Only us Draconids must know for now... These civilians could not handle such information." The girl whispered back.

Conner noticed how oddly dressed they looked, and assumed they were probably crazy. He scoffed, before returning his attention back to Roxanne.

"You all are doing very well! Keep it up!" Roxanne said, smiling.

"I need to heal my Ralts... Can you give me a second?" Wally asked.

"Yeah. I'll wait." Conner replied.

"Hey Conner, do you have a minute to talk?" Roxanne asked, making eye contact.

"Yeah. What's up?"

"About last night... When you lifted that boulder... Do you think you could do that again?" Roxanne asked.

"Yeah... That was nothing... I ripped a tank apart once." Conner responded, scooping up Pyro.

"Unbelievable! Conner! What makes you so strong?!" Roxanne eagerly asked.

"Well, if I told you, you probably wouldn't believe me."

"Oh really? I've seen a lot as a trainer. I'm sure it isn't too absurd. What is it? Exercise? Enhancers? Technology?" Roxanne beamed.

"Well, actually, I'm not completely human... half of my genes are from... Someone not human." Conner whispered.

"Wait, what?! Are you saying... You're half Pokemon?!" Roxanne whispered hysterically.

"No... It's a long story... let me just tell you: I'm not from here." Conner replied.

"I... I think I could understand...let me ask one more question... Are there fossils where you come from?" Roxanne asked.

"Uh... yeah. Some friends and I went to a museum once... We saw tons of dinosaur fossils, like T-Rex fossils, Raptor fossils and Triceratops fossils." Conner responded.

"Interesting! I've never heard of any of those Pokemon before! Perhaps there is still much more for me to study... Thank you, Conner." Roxanne said, backing away as Wally approached.

"Hey Wally? Do you think you can help me teach Magical Leaf to my Ralts?" Conner asked.

"Sure... What level is it?" Wally asked.

Conner took Nova's Pokeball out and released her, before scanning her with his Pokedex.

"Ralts?" Nova sounded.

"Ok... Nova is level 15." Conner said.

"Ok. That's good! Only two levels to go then! Cmon, lets train it with those punching bags over there."

 **Rustboro City**

 **June 4, 2016. 14:48**

After an intense training session that afternoon, Conner headed back up to the gym with Wally.

"Well, I wish you the best of luck against Roxanne... I would stay, but I need to keep training, you know... I want to someday surpass the boy who helped me catch my Ralts..." Wally said, clutching his Pokeball.

"Ok Wally.. Maybe I'll see you around. It was nice meeting you." Conner replied, holding out his hand.

"Likewise Conner. See you later." Wally said.

They shook hands, (Conner being extra careful) and Wally departed, heading back down the street.

Conner took out his Pokeball, and released Nova.

"Ok Nova, You ready to win this?!"

"Ralts! Ralts!" Nova cried.

Conner gave a confident smirk, before pushing open the doors, instantly laying his eyes on Roxanne, who was already standing at the opposite end of the rocky battle floor.

"Just as I expected… I knew you and your Pokemon would be able to get this far. Now, would you kindly demonstrate how you battle with your Pokemon again?" Roxanne said, returning the confident smile.

"You got it. Go Nova!"

Nova lept high in the air, landing gracefully on the battle floor before taking a battle stance.

"Ralts Ralts!" Nova yelled.

" _Ready."_

Conner smirked, reminiscing on Nova's efforts earlier today, training with the odd punching bags with candlelike Pokemon drawn onto them, practice with other aspiring trainers, using Pokemon provided by the school. After some practice using psychic energy on fallen leaves around the trees by the school, Nova could summon those same leaves anywhere she liked.

"Ok Geodude! I choose you!" Roxanne yelled, tossing out her Pokemon.

"Geodude!" Geodude roared.

"I'll let you get first move, Conner." Roxanne said, smiling with pride.

Conner began to remember some of the valuable tips other classmates offered.

"Roxanne's Geodude has the ability sturdy, so you'll never be able to one-shot it. You'll want to wait to use magical leaf for that reason because she'll prepare for it. Roxanne is smart, but she'll never know what you have up your sleeve if you wait until you're ready. Try using your Ralts other moves to phase her Pokemon first, without worrying about sturdy." A red-haired boy advised.

"Alright Nova, use confusion!" Conner shouted.

Nova swiftly raised her arms, releasing a powerful psychic force that sent Roxanne's Geodude flying in the air, before violently slamming into the wall.

Roxanne watched in awe, highly impressed by Nova's improved power.

"Your Ralts certainly has gotten stronger since our last battle!" Roxanne remarked.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Conner responded.

"Neither have you. Geodude! Use Rock Tomb!" Roxanne yelled.

"Nova! Dodge the rocks and use magical leaf!" Conner responded.

"Ralts!" Nova sounded, before jumping out of the way.

"Magical leaf?!" Roxanne exclaimed.

Roxanne watched in shock as Nova summoned thousands of glowing leaves, slicing through the falling rocks and hitting Geodude.

"GEODUDE!" The Rock Pokémon roared as it became pelted by overwhelming power and rolling back to Roxanne's feet, fainted.

"Well. I certainly did not expect that..." Roxanne commented, recalling her Geodude.

"Great job Nova!" Conner cheered.

 _"Happy!"_

"Lets see how you fare against my strongest Pokémon! Go Nosepass!" Roxanne yelled, throwing her Pokeball.

Roxanne's Nosepass quickly materialized on the battlefloor, slamming it's stubby arms together.

Conner thought about this matchup, thinking back to Wally's advice about her Nosepass.

"Roxanne's Nosepass is pretty strong. To take it out, you'll have to stay out of it's line of fire. Lucky for you, that's easy because both of your Pokémon are pretty fast, and Nosepass are extremely slow. Just make sure to take it out with special attacks. Nosepass makes up its lack of speed in defense."

"Ok Nova! Use Magical leaf!" Conner shouted.

Quick Nosepass! Use Rock Tomb!" Roxanne yelled.

Nova quickly summoned more glowing leaves and launched them at Nosepass, as a massive rock slide rained from the ceiling, burying the entire battlefield, Nova, and the magical leaf attack. Some of the leaves hit the Nosepass, but it shrugged off the attack.

"Nova! Are you ok?!" Conner yelled, dashing out into the battlefield.

Nova crawled to the top of the rocks, panting heavily and very bruised.

 _"Too...strong..."_

"C'mon Nova! I believe in you, buddy." Conner said, reaching his Pokémon.

Nova exhaled loudly, before confidently taking a battle stance.

"Ralts Ralts!" Nova sounded.

"The bond you have with your Pokémon is very strong. I'll have to keep my guard up!" Roxanne remarked.

"I wouldn't want it any other way!" Conner said, moving back to his spot. "Nova use confusion!"

"Ralts Ralts!" Nova sounded, leaping into the air and slamming Roxanne's Nosepass onto it's back with psychic power.

Nosepass struggled to get back up, but all it could do was wander around confusingly.

"No Nosepass! Snap out of it! I need you to use Rock Tomb!" Roxanne yelled.

Nosepass continued to wander around, before slamming its face into a large rock, hurting itself.

"Wow. Ok Nova, use magical leaf!" Conner yelled.

Nova summoned her leaves once again, sending them to the confused Nosepass.

"Nosepass! I need you to snap out of it and use Rock Tomb!" Roxanne screamed.

"Pass?" Nosepass sounded, before taking a massive barrage of glowing leaves. Nosepass did manage to summon a avalanche of rocks onto Nova before falling over.

"Ralts!" Nova screamed, becoming buried in rocks again.

"Nova!" Conner yelled, rushing to rescue his Pokémon. He quickly dug through the rocks, finding his fainted Pokémon.

"You did good out there today, Nova." Conner said, recalling her back into her pokeball.

Nosepass barely could get back up, badly bruised and visibly exhausted.

"Her Nosepass is very strong... and Pyro is all I have left. It's all up to you buddy!" Conner yelled, sending out Pyro.

"Torchic tor!" Pyro yelled.

"Ok Pyro! Use Tackle!" Conner shouted.

"Nosepass! Use harden!" Roxanne yelled.

Nosepass quickly cloaked its body in a shimmering aura, before Pyro slammed into the compass Pokémon, not doing hardly any damage.

"Torchic?" Pyro chirped, looking up at Roxanne's Pokémon.

"Now Nosepass, use Rock Tomb!" Roxanne yelled.

"Dodge it Pyro!" Conner responded.

Rocks began to rain down once again, but Pyro barely made it out of the avalanche, almost taking massive damage.

"Her Nosepass is very weakened, but if Pyro gets hit, he's done for. We'll have to fight from a distance." Conner mumbled. "Ok Pyro, keep your distance and use ember!"

"Nosepass! Don't let it get away! Use tackle!" Roxanne shouted.

Pyro swiftly dodged the compass Pokémon, and launched a massive ember attack into its back, knocking it down.

"Nosepass get up! Use Rock Tomb!" Roxanne yelled.

"Pyro! Keep using Ember! Full power!" Conner shouted.

Both Pokémon launched their attacks, as the rocks and fireballs collided in the air, creating massive explosions and smoke, engulfing the entire battlefield.

The entire room went quiet, until it was broken by the sound of Roxanne coughing. As the smoke began to clear, Nosepass and Pyro were still standing, breathing heavily.

Suddenly Roxanne's Nosepass let out a slight grunt before falling over and fainting, while Pyro could barely stay up.

Roxanne stood stunned. "So… I lost… It seems that I still have much more to learn…"

"Great job Pyro! You did great buddy!" Conner cheered, scooping up his Pokémon.

Roxanne recalled her Nosepass before meeting Conner on the battlefield.

"I understand. The Pokémon League's rules state that Trainers receive this if they defeat a Gym Leader. Please accept the official Pokémon League Stone Badge." Roxanne said, handing him the badge."The Stone Badge enables Pokémon to use the HM move Cut outside of battle. All Pokémon up to Level 20, even those you get in trades, will also obey you. And… Please take this with you, too." She said, handing him a small disk."The move Rock Tomb not only inflicts damage by dropping rocks, it also lowers the target's Speed. If you use a TM, it instantly teaches the move to a Pokémon. You can use a TM as many times as you want, so please try it out!"

"Thanks Roxanne. You've been a big help to me and my team." Conner said, extending his hand.

Roxanne returned the handshake. "Since you are so strong, you should challenge other Gym Leaders, too. By battling many Trainers, you'll likely learn many things."

"Don't worry, I will. I'll catch you later!" Conner said heading to the exit.

"Please feel free to visit me anytime, I'm always at your disposal if you need anything. Until then, farewell." Roxanne said, waving goodbye.

As Conner stepped outside, the feeling of the humid late afternoon air welcomed Conner and Pyro, as the shimmering sun began to fade behind the horizon, and the city lights began to turn on.

"C'mon buddy. Let's get you and Nova healed, and we'll head out in the morning." Conner said.

"Torchic tor!" Pyro chirped.

"Hey! Someone stop him! He's getting away!" Someone yelled.

Suddenly a young man appeared, dressed in attire similar to the man back in the Petalburg Woods who tried to steal papers from the researcher. This time, he seemed to be holding a small machine contraption under his arm as he sprinted towards the east exit to route 116.

Conner quickly recalled Pyro and dashed off after the suspect torward route 116.

* * *

 **And that's it for this Chapter guys, thanks for reading! Hopefully I'll be able to have the next chapter for you guys relatively soon.**

 **I just want to take a quick moment to say thanks to everyone who's been supporting me and this story. Even the ones who keep insisting (Luna) for all the positive feedback and criticism. You guys are awesome, and i hope everyone who's been supporting me since the beginning is still alive and well. I can't wait to hear back from you guys!**

 **As far as this chapter, I'm glad to throw in some Easter eggs for you guys, as well as try to add some detail and things.**

 **Hopefully next chapter will not take a year to write! (JK it'll be sooner than you think)**

 **PS: I'm gonna miss Roxanne:'(**


End file.
